Missing
by Nimarin Driggen
Summary: When little Izuku Midoriya was 6 years old he cried alone in the park after his friend 'Kacchan' had hurt him and called him useless for being quirkless. Then he disappears. Bakugo vows to find Izuku once he becomes a Pro Hero. He didn't realize his journey would lead him to not only finding his friend, but also uncovering the Yakuza as well. OverDeku/Kidnapping/VillainAU/Dark
1. Abduction

**Hello!  
I know I know; 'Ninia! You've already got a lot of other fictions you need to focus on finishing!'  
but! I've become addicted to a very poisonous ship called OverDeku!  
Many ideas had been floating in my head ever since and thus this lovely creature has been created~**

**Just so you understand this is going to be a child abduction/villain au. There will be very dark themes that will go on throughout the story and some scenes that may be considered 'slash', but it wouldn't be an OverDeku ship story without it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Abduction

Tears flowed freely down the little boy's face as he attempted to catch them with his sleeves as he clutched tightly onto a brand new All Might action figure that his mom had recently gotten him. He was scuffed up and dirty from being pushed into the ground and kicked a few times by who he thought was his closest friend, Katsuki Bakugo or as he always called him, Kaachan. It was like that ever since they found out that he was Quirkless almost a year ago.

Before that the two of them were best friends, Izuku looked up to the other since it seemed Katsuki could do everything perfectly, unlike himself. Once the word got out that Izuku would never gain a quirk his friend soon became his bully; going so far as to belittle him and call him Deku.

Usually Izuku didn't really care, he still hung around Katsuki, following behind him and his friends as they did things together. It was only recently when the verbal bullying became physical. Today was one of those days. He wasn't exactly sure what he did to set him off, but he supposed it had to do with proclaiming that he decided to continue his dream of becoming a Pro Hero.

'You're quirkless Deku, you can't be a hero.' he remembered Katsuki say and it made him cry even harder into his arms. 'You know what quirkless people are, right Deku? They're worthless, weak and will never become anything important. Just give it up already. Who's going to find anything of value in someone like you?' the blonde boasted while his friends laughed in the background.

It was only when Katsuki's friend left when he added, 'Just let me protect you Deku… you don't need to be a hero.' Izuku picked himself off the ground and ran away from the blonde, 'Deku!' he called out to him, but the quirkless boy didn't stop and just kept running.

"Why are you crying?"

Izuku gasped as he wiped away the moisture on his freckled face. Looking up he found a boy around ten or so years old gazing at him. The boy was wearing a clean black suit, had short dark hair with reddish undertones to it and his eyes were like honey.

The little six-year-old sniffed, "My fr-friend was saying m-mean things to me, just cause I-I'm quirkless," he muttered out, straining himself to not cry again.

The other stared in silence for a moment. A click of his tongue showed his distaste of Izuku's answer. "Is he also the reason why you're hurt?" the boy questioned calmly.

A nod was all he could give at that moment.

"Well, I happen to like the fact that you're quirkless." the boy spoke which caused Izuku's emerald eyes to widen.

"You… you do?"

"Very much. I'm Chisaki Kai, what's your name?"

"Midoriya… Izuku…"

After that Kai was not only able to get Izuku to stop crying, but the two of them had started to play hide and seek, though Kai did his best not to dirty himself or his outfit. Izuku found that Kai was really good at finding him and didn't notice that Kai was making it easy for the younger to locate him. Pretty soon Izuku forgot all about why he was so sad and was extremely happy to be playing with his new friend. As the sun was setting the two of them sat side by side on a bench as Izuku started to nod off from playing so hard his action figure held tightly in his hands.

"Izuku…" Kai whispered softly to the sleepy boy. He guided the boy to lay his head down on his lap and gently glided his gloved fingers through Izuku's green locks.

"Rest… we can play more tomorrow." The older boy assured.

Izuku's eyes began to grow heavy at the comforting feeling of Kai's petting. "mm… promise?" he muttered sleepily and closed his eyes.

"I promise." He heard Kai answer just as he drifted to sleep the toy falling to the ground. Not noticing the black sedan that pulled into the parking lot, nor the look of possession that consumed those honey colored eyes.

Two men approached the children, "We were looking everywhere for you Young Master. Boss was beginning to worry." One of the men spoke. The other gazed down to the now fast asleep boy then to their young master.

"I got preoccupied." The young boy replied still petting the sleeping boy's hair. "Put him in the car. I'm taking him home."

* * *

**I love feedback, please let me know what you all think! ;)**


	2. Grief and Blame

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad to see it's being well received so far.**

**As for the request to have no cussing... I'm sorry, but Katsuki and Mitsuki wouldn't be the same without swearing every other word, however I'll do my best to keep it to a minimum, but I can't make any promises. Also please remember this is a child abduction and technical Villain AU story so things will get dark.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Grief and Blame

"Izuku! Izu, where are you?!" Inko cried out as she, Mitsuki, Masaru and Katsuki searched high and low in the park for the little greenette. It was dark already and Izuku never stayed out this late. Inko was worried sick, tears kept falling from her green eyes, "Izuku! Please! Izuku!" she called even as her throat was beginning to go raw.

Katsuki heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he checked in every part of the jungle gym and park.

"Deku! Stop playing around! This isn't funny!" he yelled as he swallowed a dry lump in his throat.  
This was his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't acted like that in front of those stupid Extras then his Deku would still be right next to him and Auntie Inko wouldn't be so distraught. The blonde boy sniffed as he couldn't hold back his own tears. Approaching one of the benches of the park he stopped right in his tracks as he noticed something. Bending down he picked up what he knew was Izuku's All Might action figure. "MOM! DAD! AUNTIE!"

The investigators did their best to try and determine what might have happened, but other than the theory of kidnapping or that he had simply ran away, they had little to no leads as to why this had even occurred or who the perpetrator might be. They were even skeptical that anyone would be interested in kidnapping a quirkless child no less. Except. The bench that Katsuki had found the toy just so happened to have a hidden park camera pointing right there. They acquired the footage and what was captured struck them all.

There in plain sight was little Izuku crying into himself after climbing up on the bench. He was approached by a young boy not too long after that who walked into view. The two started talking and soon the boy coaxed the younger to become comfortable with him, in fact it seemed that the two were playing like old friends in the park for a few hours until they returned to the bench to rest as the sun was setting. It didn't seem odd at first. However, when they noticed that Izuku had fallen asleep in the boy's lap that's when it happened. An unmarked car pulled into the parking lot. Two unknown men in suits approached the children and then one of the men glanced around before picking up the sleeping six-year-old and placing him into the car, the older boy slipped in right after and they drove away.

The police and Pro Heroes were of little help to the grief stricken Midoriya Inko. She just sat there on the bench that was the last known location her son had been at. Sob after ugly sob clutching the action figure against her chest as if it were Izuku himself. She cursed herself for being so careless, so naïve. The park was just across the street, their small neighborhood had always been so safe. There were cameras everywhere in that park making it less tempting for any ill-intentioned criminal to be stupid enough to do anything here. She had felt safe. How could she have been so wrong, so trusting, this was her fault. Her son was gone; and it was all her fault.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't recognize this boy?" the detective asked as the video played through once more.

"Don't you think if I did, I would have told you by now?" Inko hissed, "I've never seen that horrible boy in my life!" anger boiling behind her words and her fists hit the tabletop and shook, only Mitsuki's hand on top of hers seemed to calm her down.

Sure she didn't know the older boy that obviously had taken her son without hesitation. Yet, watching the video over and over again, that was exactly how she saw this little monster, he knew what he was doing, he knew, that boy took her son because he simply wanted to.

Mitsuki glared at the detective, "What the hell are you going to do? It's right there on that damned video! Don't tell me you don't have the fucking technology to do facial recognition on those men. Instead of hounding her you should be out there looking for Izuku!" the blonde growled out.

The detective sighed and gave a nod, "Yes ma'am, we do have that technology, however, there was no match in our records of them. We have several Pro Heroes searching the city for the car description and hopefully those that were found in the footage. We are doing everything we can to bring your son back Mrs. Midoriya."

"Please… my baby is all I have… please… find him…" Inko pleaded and once again broke down. Mitsuki wrapped her arms around her dear friend trying to give her comfort as she grieved for her baby.

Katsuki leaned against the wall, he could hear everything that was being said. His stomach twisted and churned, his eyes were red and puffy, his hands and body couldn't stop shaking. The near seven-year-old laid all the blame onto his shoulders. He pushed Izuku to run away from him and he didn't follow after. "Stupid nerd…" he sniffed, "I'll find you, I promise, I'll do everything in my power to find you and bring you home. Then I'll never let you out of my sight again." He swore to himself, determination blazed in his eyes.

* * *

Waking up to a new space is terrifying. Especially when you are only six and you don't remember how you got there.

Big green eyes took in his surroundings. He had woken up in a big, soft and very comfortable bed, the sheets were crisp, clean and smelled very nice. He even found that he was in foreign night clothes that were obviously brand new. The walls of the room were stark white with no decorations other than a few shelves filled with books and the furniture were sparse, but nonetheless expensive looking. Izuku spotted the door and jumped out of the bed quickly running to it and tried to open it. It was locked, he felt the need to cry as he continued to tug on the securely locked door.

Turning back around to the room he was trapped in and gasped at the sight of shoji doors that seemed to be filtering in natural light. Running across the wooden floor he slid the door open elated that it wasn't locked. As he stepped out his eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful courtyard that featured a beautiful rock garden, a koi pond with a babbling waterfall and a bridge across it, a patch of soft green grass that was shaded by a large tree. The decking that he stepped out onto expanded around the estate which was styled traditionally and though he was outside Izuku couldn't help but notice the giant walls that surrounded them. He was still trapped in an unknown place and all he wanted at that moment was his mother.

"Izuku."

He yelped at the sudden voice and turned to see Kai standing there; wearing a traditional dark colored kimono under a hakama along with a surgical mask covering his mouth and nose.

"W-where am I? I-I wanna go home… please?"

The older boy gazed down to the younger, those honey eyes seemed so deep and vacant. Izuku felt frightened by those eyes and then froze when a familiar gloved hand brushed against his cheek, "But you are home, my little Treasure."

* * *

**In this chapter I wanted to make sure I portrayed the aftermath of Izuku being taken and how it affected Inko and Katsuki before fully diving into the storyline.**

**To be honest, I cried with Inko, I mean I don't have any kids, but I have a nephew as old as Izu is right now and I would be devastated if something like this happened. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting the next one soon~**


	3. Memories

**Hello again~**  
**Leopardize thank you for the support of my decision. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying my story!**  
**Kamui Senketsu hehe I was hoping to bring out these emotions from my readers!**

**OverDeku is my poison and I'm hoping to infect you all with my love of it eventually bwahaha~**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Memories

Izuku has been in his new 'home' for two weeks now.

It wasn't like he wasn't being taken care of. Far from it. He was showered with new clothes, mainly traditional kimonos, yukatas and hakama much like the ones Kai would wear. He was fed regularly, which Izuku couldn't deny that all the dishes were delicious. He could play in the courtyard and read whatever he wanted. He was denied technology though, he couldn't watch tv nor use a computer to watch his favorite video of his idol All Might. It would upset him until Kai or one of the servants of the estate gave him a distraction. Throughout that time, when Izuku would ask to go home or for his mother or why he had to stay there, Kai would constantly tell him that his mother didn't want him and that he had taken Izuku into his protection because he was being abused and mistreated simply for being quirkless and pure.

"The world hates purity, I'm doing this to protect you from the sickness that plagues this world." Kai would tell him.

At first Izuku didn't believe him, after all his mother loved him… his mother… she loved him, right?  
It took a very daring escape attempt for things to change.

Late at night he snuck out from the shoji doors and crept across the cool grass. He climbed a tree that hovered just near the roof of the estate and managed to make it. Crawling up to the peak of the roof he balanced himself on the beam and had made it to the top of the wall. His heart dropped as he took in the bird's eye view of the estate. It was huge. Like its own little village. The wall he thought would be his only obstacle turned out to only be the beginning. A soft whine escaped the frightened boy as he dared to glanced down below. Mistake. His vision distorts from the height and his footing slips.

A scream ripped from him as he fell backward onto the roof and rapidly slid down the angled roof tiles wildly scraping his hands around finally catching the edge of the rain drain pipeline. He cried at the pain of his arms being pulled by his own weight, but it was better than falling onto the unforgiving concrete below. Just as he thought he was in the clear he heard the gutter creak and screamed again as it broke and hit him across the head with a sickening crack and soon, he was free falling down.

"Izuku!" he heard in his fear-filled mind bracing himself for the hit of the ground. A loud grunt was made by someone as he crashed into something less forgiving than what he thought and tumbled to the ground. Dazed and racked with pain, his blurry eyes locked onto honey ones mistaking them for red in his fuzzy vision for a moment.

"K-kaachan?" his world went black.

* * *

He had woken up the next morning in a different room that time the bed was smaller, the sheets were scratchy, and the room smelt like a doctor's office. He his entire body pulsed with pain with every heartbeat and a high-pitched ringing slowly dissipated as his eyes fluttered open. Voices could be heard as his senses adjusted, he took notice that his arms were wrapped with medical cloth, the rest of his body was covered by the sheet, but he had a feeling that he had scrapes and bruises there too judging from the amount of pain he was in.

Sitting beside him was Kai, the boy tentatively engrossed in the conversation that was going on. Only when a small groan escaped Izuku did his whole-body whip around.

A heavy sigh escaped the older boy as Izuku looked up to him, "You're awake." Kai spoke in relief, "Don't you ever do that again! What if I hadn't been there to catch you?" he scolded.

Izuku gazed up at him with wide eyes, "You… you saved me?" he croaked out, his head to throbbed more at the action.

"Ah I see the boy's waking up," an older voice drew the greenette's attention. An older man came to stand next to Kai, "You've cost me quite a pretty penny little one." He began, "Damage to my roof, broken drain pipe, a house call from my personal physician, the medical attention that came along with it, not to mention the clothes and food that I so graciously helped to provide for you. On top of all that, you worried your dear friend, Kai, half to death." The elder man listed off to the child.

Big green eyes stared up at him, he scared Izuku at first, this man had a presence about him that screamed authority and the thought that he had become a burden to these people weighed heavily on him.

"I… I'm sorry…" he found himself apologizing.

The man broke the tension of his demeanor with a gentle smile and a softness that lit in his eyes as he gave a chuckle, "Apology accepted. Now tell me, where are you from?" he questioned which made Kai tense up as he shifted his gaze from Izuku to the man beside him quickly.

The elder man hadn't been fully introduced to Izuku as of yet all he knew was that he was a friend of Kai's and that he would be staying with them from then on. Kai had wanted more time to get Izuku less fussy and adamant on wanting to leave before bringing him to the head of the estate, to the Boss. It wasn't uncommon to pick up 'strays' now and then, after all that's how he came to be living here. However, Kai didn't need the man to know that he had kidnapped the boy, he didn't want to risk the chance of the Boss telling him to give Izuku back if it came down to it.

"I…" Izuku trailed off and scrunched his face together as his head pounded, "I don't remember…"

Now both the Boss and Kai looked to the boy with concern, "That hit to your head must have had more damage than we originally believed." The man stated thoughtfully.

"Well. Perhaps it's better this way." Kai chimed in; a plan quickly forming in the boy's mind at the sudden good fortune for himself. It earned him a look of 'go on and explain yourself' by the Boss and he cleared his throat, "I found Izuku in a park, he was beaten and abused because he's quirkless, so I brought him here, to keep him safe, like you had done for me." He explained.

Kai knew he bent majority of the truth to his benefit. So what? He believed that Izuku belonged to him and that was reason enough for him. Kai found the world to be disgusting and infected with disease and Izuku, he was pure, he was perfect, how could Kai let the opportunity to acquire such rare perfection slip through his fingers. Izuku had definitely been bullied for something he couldn't help, he obviously wasn't being watched over otherwise the abduction wouldn't have been so easy. So, Kai felt no guilt in what he was doing, what he had done. None at all.

* * *

Inko would sleep in her son's bed every night. His scent was a comfort to her aching heart and broken soul. Two weeks. Two weeks of agonizing torture of not knowing. The police had little to no leads still and though they wouldn't tell her straight up, she knew. They had given up. All the praise and adoration she held for the heroes went up in a burning flame of resentment and scorn for their lack of faith in finding her son. She didn't want to give up, he wouldn't want her to give up.

She made flyers of her son and posted them around town, printed into newspapers, and billboards. She went out into the streets handing them out pleading for anyone to help her find her boy. Still, nothing. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth. Her husband was of little help as well, if fact he seemed to not be as concerned about their missing child as she had hoped he'd be. It hurt to not have his care or support and strained their already rocky relationship.

The only saving grace she had were the Bakugos. They would visit her almost every day. Either to help her with her mission to spread the knowledge of her missing son or to just comfort her when she just couldn't handle the void. Katsuki seemed the most comforting. The little blonde would crawl into her lap and cling to her when she would breakdown, letting her cry into his tiny frame without complaint. He would proclaim to her that he would find Izuku when he became a hero, that he would never give up not until he brought him back. His words lightened her heavy heart and helped her to keep her own faith as well.

Katsuki changed, though he was still very much confident in himself and easy to anger, he wouldn't provoke fights anymore. He focused on his work, kept his grades perfect and dropped his 'crew' of extras after they made crude comments about the missing Midoriya Izuku. Majority of the student body learned quickly not to speak ill of the quirkless boy, even though most knew the kid was probably dead somewhere by now, they would rather not to anger the dragon that was Bakugo Katsuki. The future Pro Hero never stopped believing in his claim, even when all others did, he wouldn't stop.

* * *

And the plot thickens~

Let me know what you think! ;)


	4. Chisaki Izuku

**This chapter is more filler, it's going to expand on the subtle ways that Kai is capitalizing on Izu's memory loss for his own advantage. along with the fact that the Boss is now fully aware of Izuku's past.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Chisaki Izuku

Life for Izuku became better after he had woken up in the infirmary. Though his past was still rather fuzzy and it saddened him that he could hardly recall much of before waking up. He at least remembers some things from before; like his birthday, the fact that he doesn't have a quirk, and that he had a really close friend called 'Kaachan'. He would wonder what else he was forgetting, but with Kai's constant attention the void was filled, and he was happy.

It was also known by the residence of the estate that he had been taken in and cared for by the head of the estate, a man simply known as Boss by everyone except for Izuku. To the Boss's delight Izuku had started calling him Otosan and he, in turn, treated the boy like a son. Izuku would follow Kai around the estate like a little duckling for the first few months of his new life which elated Kai. As the months turned into a year, young Izuku had accepted the last name Chisaki.

Izuku also didn't lose his love of learning about different quirks and was awed by Kai's quirk when the older boy showed it to him one day. Kai called it 'Overhaul' and could disassemble and reassemble things be it inanimate objects or animate. He would display his quirk to the curious little Izuku by breaking down a flower and putting it back together again, Kai noted how Izuku hated it when he overhauled a butterfly of all things. The boy was so soft hearted that it made Kai just want to protect him even more from the cruelties that were waiting out there in the world.

He was introduced to another boy around Kai's age named Kurono Hari. Izuku was fascinated by the boy's quirk as well, he would bombard the stoic Kurono with question after question about it. That's when Kai realized how analytical his little Treasure was and made sure to allow his hobby to expand and grow.

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Look what Kurochan and I did!" little Izuku called out with his adorable laugh, that Kai absolutely loved, as he dragged an unwilling Hari along with him. Kai looked up from his studies and chuckled at his friend's discomfort.

Izuku had called him 'Kacchan' ever since he had that fall a year ago. He had done some research and found out the origins of that nickname, it amused him to no end to know that he had taken the place of Izuku's childhood friend, Bakugo Katsuki. It was better this way, that little brat had become the main bully that had been hurting his Treasure before he was able to rescue him. He had made sure to keep a close eye on Bakugo and especially Izuku's mother, Inko. Both were annoyingly persistent to continue the search for Izuku, he hated that they hadn't just given up by the first two or so months, but as the year continued, he was satisfied to no longer see Izuku's picture in the papers anymore.

He recalled the day that the Boss became fully aware of what he had done; about a month after Izuku's introduction to the head of the estate.

* * *

"_You wanted to see me, Sir?" Kai asked as he entered the office of the Boss._

_The man looked up from the papers that were neatly in front of him, "Yes, please close the door." He stated as he motioned for the boy to approach the desk._

_Kai's gold eyes scanned the room quickly, it was empty, usually Izuku would be sitting in his designated corner, writing in his journal or drawing or something. Closing the door behind him he walked up to the desk._

_"Midoriya." Kai felt his insides squeeze. "Does that name ring a bell?" the elder man questioned as he placed the newspaper on the desk in front of the boy. A smiling picture of their freckled faced, curly green haired Izuku was staring up at him with huge letters 'MISSING' typed over it._

_If Kai ever felt real fear, it was right then. Tearing his eyes away from the paper to look up at the Boss he gulped his nerves down. "I can explain…."_

_And he did, he spoke of the time that he had actually first seen the quirkless boy. It turned out that Kai had come across Izuku way before confronting him at the park. He had witnessed the discrimination that the poor boy had to endure at school or even just around town. The way that he saw Izuku's mother act as if the treatment was normal and acceptable, to be just so thoughtless as to allow her son to go out to play with a horrible child that would literally hurt and bully him. He couldn't just ignore it, Izuku was pure, without sickness and the world was going to smother him for it._

_"Kai… the world is not as sick as you believe it is."_

_"Debatable, Sir…"_

_"Be it as it may, I am disappointed in the way you approached this. We are already heavily watched as it is by Pro Heroes, if they had even a remote chance of tracing this kidnapping to the Shie Hassaikai it would have given them the opportunity to bring us down. Do you want that?"_

_"No! Of course not!"_

_"Good. Then we need to be completely honest with each other from now on, do you understand?"_

_"Yes Sir… forgive me, I wasn't thinking fully of the consequence of my actions." Kai bowed at the waist._

_The Boss gave a nod. "That's is all."_

_Kai glanced up to the Boss, "… and Izuku?" he questioned carefully as other members of the yakuza syndicate began to enter the room._

"We cannot allow him to be returned. He already knows and has seen too much, so he will have to stay. However, he will be considered from this moment forward. Chisaki Izuku, my son, a young master of the estate and secondary heir to the Shie Hassaikai." The Boss announced with little to no hesitation in his statement.

* * *

A young greenette sat at the head of a large dining table, he had grown a bit though still but a child. His emerald eyes shown like precious gems, his curly green locks somewhat tamed and managed thanks for well-manicured grooming. There was no doubt that this boy was well-taken care of and loved. He was surrounded by his Otosan, Kacchan, Kurochan and others of the syndicate that he called family. An extravagant cake was placed in front of the boy who grinned happily while the traditional 'Birthday Song' was sung by the majority around him.  
He blew out the candles as they cheered, "Happy Birthday!" and clapped for the now eight-year-old boy who was completely convinced that he was Chisaki Izuku.

* * *

**so two years have passed and Izuku is completely under the influence of the yakuza.**


	5. Six Years Later

**Hi everyone! we are getting to the meat of the story pretty quick!**

**I'm so happy to see so many people taking an interest in the story, but i would love to hear what you have to say. So please leave a comment! It helps keep me motivated to continue writing. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It had been eight years since Midoriya Izuku disappeared.

Bakugo Katsuki gazed up at the entrance of the top high school that he had aimed for ever since he was a kid.

"We were supposed to go here together..." he muttered to himself his thoughts lingering on a green haired boy with such a bright and loving smile. His hands clenched into fists, "It's just one more step towards finding you." he added as he walked past the gates and towards the building of U.A. for his first day of the Hero Program.

Katsuki was accepted into U.A. with top marks. He was top of his class graduating Jr. High, number one on the entrance exam and he planned to continue being the best, becoming the Number One Hero was his goal, finding his long lost friend once he became Pro was his primary focus. It's been eight years, but for him it was more like an eternity. The professionals had stopped their search years ago, it pissed him off to no end. To Katsuki's standards they never really put in the effort to actually look for him, they were all incompetent to the blonde explosion user.

Stopping in front of large doors with a room tag that read 'Class 1-A'. This was it. The beginning of his journey, here he would met the other would be heroes that he would learn to work with. Not that he found anyone to be worthy enough to fight alongside him, except for one person... He shook his head and steeled himself before proceeding into the classroom.

_'I'll find you, Deku.'_

* * *

Fourteen year old Chisaki walked down the halls of the estate. Running his gloved fingers through his wild green locks the boy heaved a sigh as he turned a corner. One would get lost if they did not know their way within the maze like corridors, but he knew these halls like the back of his hand, this was his home. The young teen grew up very well; lean and held himself tall and confident, his features were sharp and well defined. Currently dressed in his ninpo training garb he stopped in front of a very familiar set of doors.

Opening the door to an office his emerald eyes locked onto a young man that sat behind a desk, shifting through paperwork and a scowl written on his features. A surgical mask covering his mouth and nose like usual, he wore a clean black suit with small accents of gold here and there which really set off his own golden eyes just right, a gloved hand holding onto a pen and leaning his head lightly against the other. Sitting on top of the desk and to the right was a small doll like bird puppet that was absentmindedly counting large stacks of money.

_'Probably think I'm Kurochan'_ he mused to himself thoughtfully.

"And a good morning to you too Kacchan, Mimic-san." Chisaki chimed with a lazy smile.

Kai gazed up from his desk and instantly that scowl melted away, "You're here early, Izuku, is everything alright?"

Izuku gave a nod, "I had an early start of my ninpo lessons and my kenjutsu training isn't for a few hours so thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing, I hardly get to see you ever since you took over for Otosan."

"The Boss is a very busy man, kid, he ain't got time to play around anymore," the little puppet, Mimic, squawked in a deep scratchy voice that suggested that he was a heavy smoker.

Izuku glared at Mimic, his sweet emerald eyes went poisonous in an instant, "Don't be rude. I wasn't talking to you."

Mimic visibly flinched at the boy's response and grunted an apology before Kai dismissed the puppet. Once the two of them were alone Kai leaned back against his chair and held out his hand. Izuku swiftly walked around the desk and took the other's hand as he sat on his lap. Kai kissed his hand through the fabric of his mask then flicked his gold eyes to cerulian ones.

"I am sorry I've neglected you my Treasure, but the responsibilities that come with running this organization has taken all of my freetime," Kai spoke softly.

"Well, perhaps if you'd allow me to help you more with our family business you wouldn't be so stressed. And not just being the 'Analysis' for you, I can hold my own in a fight, Rappa-san even says so. Plus we'd be together more often." the younger Yakuza heir offered sweetly.

Though Kai had his mask on his eyes couldn't hide the affectionate smile that he gave, "You would like that wouldn't you?" he questioned lightly knowing full well the answer to that. "However, you still have your studies to finish and I don't want you falling behind." he mentioned, "I was sixteen when I officially started working for the syndicate. You are still a couple years away." he stated and chuckled at the huff of annoyance from the younger. Kai gently traced Izuku's jawline with ghosting fingers, "Please try to understand Treasure; you are the one thing that I covet more than anything else in this world, what if something were to happen to you?"

Izuku groaned at Kai's overprotective nature. He loved that about his Kacchan, but sometimes he wished that he really would let Izuku become more involved. Izuku was smart and very skilled; he and Otosan made sure that he was. With private tutors and lessons Izuku already had his high school degree and was currently taking courses for a Masters degree in business. He trained with the best to become strong despite the fact that he had no quirk. To say the least Izuku was groomed to be a natural killer and businessman, so what if he was just fourteen soon-to-be fifteen.

"You worry too much Kacchan... come on, you and Otosan have kept me cooped up here all my life, allow me to at least see what's outside these walls without having to watch pre-recorded videos of Hero and Villain fights to analyze." he pressed his point. "And if something were to happen, I know that my valeant protector would be there to murder whoever dared lay a finger upon me, unless I murder them first that is." Izuku hummed with amusement.

Kai shook his head. Izuku was right to think that Kai would kill anyone who thought to take his precious Treasure away from him. He didn't spend the last eight years making sure that he and the Boss had conditioned and groomed the boy into what he is now only to lose him in the end. No, Kai planned to keep Izuku right beside him while he reshaped the world and placed the Yakuza at the top once again.

"Let me think about it."

* * *

The first day of Hero Class was unexpected to say the least. He had been reprimanded by a fellow classmate that found his 'lack of respect for school property' to be dishonorable, Katsuki snipped back at Four Eyes quick enough not even caring to retain his appropriate name. A few others in class tried to associate with him, but he did his best to ignore them, he wasn't here to make friends, he was here to become a hero. The class was taken outside by their teacher Aizawa Shouta for a quirk analysis test. Threatening them all that the one who placed last who be expelled. Everyone did their best, his competitive spirit shined through as he only found a few to be somewhat irritating. One in particular was Todoroki Shoto, the half and half son of Pro Hero Endeavor. The guy rubbed Katsuki the wrong way almost automatically and the two just equally disliked each other.

The test was finished and Katsuki was proud to see his name at the top of the list, just a couple points above Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki. The last to place was Mineta Minoru, which, to Katsuki, wasn't surprising to say the least for the obviously perverted little grape head. However it seemed that Aizawa-sensei had never actually intended to go through with his threat of expulsion and just wanted everyone to work like their career literally depended on it. The whole class felt cheated, but Katsuki saw the reason behind the method and didn't add to the complaints.

"Wow! Bakugo-kun you are really amazing!" Uraraka Ochako had complimented, though Katsuki had already been calling her 'Round Face' since the start of class.

"Yeah, bro was so manly" another added. This one had fire red hair that spiked up with gravity defying definition his name was Kirishima Eijiro.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to be the Number One Hero someday soon so of course I'm going to be fucking better." Katsuki boasted.

He made a few rivals that day and somehow managed to become somewhat friends with the rest. Kirishima was the most pronounced of them. who stuck to him like a magnet. The blonde didn't really complain too much, the red head reminded him a lot of Deku and the familiarity was a bit of a comfort.

* * *

Getting off of the train after school Katsuki made his way, not to his home, but to his Aunt Inko's place. Pulling out the extra key he unlocks the door and enters, taking his shoes off at the entrance, "Hey Auntie," he called out.

Inko peeks her head from the hallway and smiles as she walks to the living room, the teen noticing that she had recently gotten back from work. "Hello Katsuki, how was your first day of school?" she asked.

The woman was tired, she had gained some weight in the years due to her using not so healthy food as a coping mechanism. She had since been divorced for almost six years now. When Hisashi had put the full blame of their marriage falling apart on her and had the gull to suggest that she should be happy that they didn't have to worry over a burden that was their quirkless son she had had enough. She got herself a job and managed to keep her home. Inko knew she didn't need Hisashi, she had the Bakugos. The family was her main support and Katsuki would visit her almost everyday.

"It was good... let me make you something to eat." he offered as he entered the kitchen to start cooking and told her of his day. Honestly Katsuki treated Inko better than anyone he knew, even his own parents most of the time and they understood and accepted that. He wouldn't cuss around her if he could help it, nor raise his voice. The blonde had become a surrogate son for her and he still believed it was his fault for Izuku's disappearance, so he felt it his responsibility to take care of her.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Remember the more reviews the more it makes me wanna keep updating~**


	6. UA Disaster

**Alright, so before I had decided on going ahead and posting the next chapter, I was seeing that I'm getting some mixed feelings with my fictional story here on FanFiction.**

**So here's my new NOTE before continuing: It is a 'what if' story; a Kidnapping story, a Villain story, and featuring the shipping of Overhaul(Kai Chisaki) x Izuku Midoriya aka OverDeku / KaiZuku or however you want to promote the pairing. I've stated my affection for this poisonous pair in previous chapter notes and I will show the subtle hints of Kai's twisted affection and love for his 'Treasure'.  
This story is fictional and my own interpretation of 'What would happen if...' AU. So it will get dark. It will get creepy. It will have Kai show himself as a manipulative sociopathic a-hole that is extremely possessive of Izuku and will do everything and anything to make sure that Izuku is completely devoted to him(but that's why i love him so much). He is the new Boss of a Yakuza syndicate for a reason after all and I feel it makes him a great villain.**

**In this Chapter be forewarned there will be hints of and a brief scene of child abuse.**

**And in light of a few concerned reviews I will be making this story rated M from now on, even though I really don't feel like it's there quite yet.**

**Thank you to those that have supported this story, I'm continuing 'Missing' on FanFiction for you. Love you all.**

* * *

Kai never gave him an answer, which to Izuku he knew was a resounding 'no' to his request a few days prior. He laid on his back in the grass not caring if Kai would chastise him for it. He was mad and trying to act like a normal rebellious teenager that didn't get his way.

"You know you it's damp grass right?" He heard an all too familiar bored tone.

"I don't care Kurono." Izuku muttered, not even bothering to look over to Hari. The younger knew the only reason Hari would talk to him at this hour was because Kai sent him to do so.

Kurono Hari; also known as Chronostasis, the right hand man of the new Boss of the Yakuza, Overhaul. His quirk is a mutant class; arrow like hair act as hands on a clock. The 'Minute Hand' is in front of his hair over his forehead while the 'Hour Hand' is in the back along the nape of his neck. Being struck with either of these arrows will slow a person's 'time' down depending which hair arrow hits the target. However, for Hari to use his quirk he must be motionless or else he won't be able to manipulate or move his hair arrows.

"Oh? Using my last name? You must be upset." the older teen mused as he approached Izuku standing not too far from the teen who was not moving a muscle off the grass. Hari stayed silent for a moment as he felt the brooding tension coming from Izuku, "He only wants what's best for you. It's all he's ever wanted." he added coming to Kai's defense.

Izuku sat up with a frustrated growl, "I know that! But... I just, ugh, I don't know... I want him to see I'm not a kid anymore... to prove that I can be useful beyond these walls too. I ... feel so trapped sometimes."

Kurono frowned, he would need to talk to Kai about this. Kurono Hari has been apart of the house since he was a kid as well, though not as important to the estate as Kai or Izuku, he was still born into this life. Izuku was taken from his. He knew full well the steps that Kai had gone through in the raising of Chisaki Izuku. He also knew of the incident that left Izuku's memories broken and blank only to be filled in by their previous and mostly current Bosses. Izuku was incredibly intelligent for his age so it would be only natural for him to start wanting to expand his horizons and start pining for the world that he was denied and taken from for eight years.

He crouched to the other's level, "You are still a kid though." he pointed out earning an eye roll then a chuckle when he nudged the teen's shoulder, "You don't have to the worry about this stuff yet. The Yakuza will still be around when you're old enough to bear the weight of it's responsibilities. Just gotta be patient, listen and learn." he advised.

Green eyes looked up to him with such a deadpan expression the usually stoic young man had to contain his a laugh at seeing the usually vibrant young teen so gloomy, but he had a good feeling of what would cheer him up, "Would visiting Eri make you feel better?" he suggested and just as he thought those dull eyes lit up at the mention of the girl's name.

* * *

"Izu-chan!" The little girl cried happily as the door opened to her room. Little feet carried her quickly across the room and dove herself into the awaiting arms of Izuku.

Izuku smiled widely as he hugged the girl close to him and twirled around, he was always happy to see his Otosan's granddaughter. The little four year old girl was definitely a light in his life, other than Kai of course, but Eri was different. The little girl seemed to depend on him, especially for comfort.

"I have some errands to run, why don't you and Eri spend some time together and I'll fetch you in a few hours?" Hari spoke up.

"Sounds good! Thanks Kurochan!" Izuku chimed with a bright smile.

Hari sighed when the kid used his pet name, 'he's happy again at least...' he thought before nodding and closing the door.

The sound of the door locking from the other side was not unusual for Eri's room. Eri was a bit of a problem child recently, in Kai's opinion. She's had to be confined in her room for being disobedient and causing trouble for the recently appointed Boss. Izuku would visit her when he could or was allowed. He argued that she needed human contact while Kai would retort that she needs to understand what the consequences are for her action regardless of how young she was.

It's no different than what he had apparently done for Izuku at that age apparently, though he could hardly remember anything in his life that young, so the young teen dropped the issue for a while.

"... Eri-chan?" Izuku spoke up as he watched her build a castle from the building blocks that Kai had purchased for her at Izuku's request.

"Hm?" She hummed her response fully focused on her work.

"Why are there bandages on your arm?" He asked. It had been a while since he had last seen her, but he didn't recall those wraps going from her wrists to her elbows before.

She froze for a moment, holding a block just above where she intend to place it as her red eyes shifted to her arm. "Chisaki-san..." she answered softly. "He says I'm sick." she added, "Scary doctors poke me with a lot of needles... I don't like needles..."

* * *

Today was suppose to be an exciting class. They were going to be working with not only their home room teacher, Eraserhead, but also the Space Hero: Thirteen and the Number One Hero: All Might himself. The class was buzzing with excitement, even Bakugo felt inwardly thrilled even though he didn't show it. However, All Might did not show up. Bakugo took notice of the way the two Pro Heroes spoke between each other about his absence. Something wasn't right.

As they entered the building called Unforeseen Simulation Joint or the U.S.J. His sense of foreboding was accurate as a swirl of purple mist appeared in the middle of the courtyard and literally all hell broke loose. As the 'portal' opened up throughout the complex, groups of people poured out; the students and teachers had the sinking feeling that they were all criminals and villains.

The ones that concerned them the most were at the center. A young lanky man with light blue almost white hair and garbed in black. The thing that really freaked the majority of the students out were the hands that covered him including one that stuck to his face. Next to 'Hand-Man' was a giant ugly thing with it's whole brain exposed; it hardly look human at all.

Eraserhead was quick to act, telling Thirteen to get the kids out and to get ahold of the other Pros. The Erasure Hero jumped into the middle of the villains, battling them all head on. There was a reason why he was a Pro Hero and the students witnessed it first hand before Thirteen got them all to start heading to the exit. The source of the purple mist stopped their attempt to vacate from the building safely. The villain had no intention of letting them go and warn more heroes. Though the mist man spoke uncharacteristically polite it was obvious why they were there, they were looking for All Might. They had firm belief that they would be able to kill the Symbol of Peace...

The League of Villains lost. When All Might did finally appear, along with the large group of Pros, he had an epic battle against the disgusting looking titan like creature the villains called a Nomu. The whole ordeal was bad. Sure they managed to make it out mostly unharmed, all except for Thirteen and Eraserhead that is, but the mental damage was there. Villains had been able to infiltrate their school and had done significant damage to the school grounds and the faculty, it was also a blow to the school's reputation as well. The media made sure this horrible incident exploded on the news, which caused outrage from the citizens. No one could go anywhere without seeing it on the local news or the headlines.

The student were shaken, Bakugo though, his resolve was firm. Throughout the whole thing he had stepped up, even when the class was separated he made sure to gather everyone he could locate and lead them to entrance once more. They all had to fight to survive and they worked together to defeat enemies that were twice their ages and many times over their experience levels. When the dust settled and the heroes arrested the villains that were left behind, they all praised the students for handling such a unexpected and dangerous situation.

"Young Bakugo." Katsuki heard his name and stopped walking, he held his breath and his heart pounded, he knew that voice.

"All Might..."

* * *

Hari walked down the hall with purpose, opening the door to Chisaki Kai's office he was greeted with a few other members of the precepts as well as Mimic in his usual spot.

"Sir." Hari spoke, "I'm going to assume you've heard the news."

"I have." he stated before looking up from the newspaper that had the article **"Villains Infiltrate U.A."** and another underneath it that reads **"U.A. Will Not Cancel Sports Festival"** on it. His gold eyes narrow for a moment, "Where is Izuku?"

"He's with Eri." he stated carefully. He recalled the argument that had happened between Izuku and Kai over the little girl a few days ago.

* * *

_No one dared say a word about it or come close to the office space that was currently occupied by two, but Hari stayed right by the door in case things really got out of hand. Izuku was clearly upset over the treatment that Kai was giving to Eri, he wanted, no, demanded answers. It was when Hari heard a resounding slap and a crash that he scrambled through the door to find Izuku on the floor next to an upturned coffee table clutching the side of his face._

_"Don't you dare question me. Everything I am doing is for you." Kai stated sharply as Izuku gazed up at him through glassy eyes clearly shocked and terrified of the man that towered over him. A moment passed when Kai's emotionless eyes shifted, rigid body relaxed and he gave a sigh, "And now I'm the bad guy." he groaned as he leaned back against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Izuku shook his head quickly, "N-No! You aren't! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was wrong of me! I'm so sorry!" he pleaded as he sat up, tears flowing freely. Hari hadn't seen Izuku so openly broken before, he masked the ache in his heart with indifference though. The young boy still whispering 'I'm sorry' like it was a mantra until Kai placed his gloved hand upon his head._

_"Shh, all is forgiven." he spoke softly as he brushed his fingers to the burning red mark upon his Treasure's cheek, "You've learned your lesson?" Izuku nodded, "Good, you need to trust me, completely. Because as I said my Treasure. Everything I am doing, I'm doing for you."_

_"I understand and I do trust you. You always know what's best for me. You're my protector... my Kacchan..."_

* * *

Since then Izuku had been much more obedient. Kept to his studies and training, he would only ask permission to visit Eri more often, if she had to endure whatever tests that Kai was putting her though he at least wanted to give her someone to look forward to seeing. He allowed it, only if Eri didn't cause too much trouble. Today was one of the visit days.

"Shall I fetch him?" Hari asked.

"Yes. I have a mission in mind for him."

* * *

**Aaaand I leave you all on a cliff hanger~**

**It'll take a little time for me to update the next chapter cause life is a bit hectic at the moment. But it will be up hopefully soon.**

**Anyways~ As per usual, leave me a review.**

**Love you all~**


	7. Preparations

**I have returned with another chapter!**  
**This one is mostly setting the stage for what's to come.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

U.A. gave the school a 'day of rest' after the villain attack on the U.S.J., they thought the break would be much needed for everyone, all it did was give Katsuki more time with his thoughts. All day he was reminded of what had happened; by his parents, the news and people on the streets seemed to recognize him from the clips that the reporters managed to capture. It wasn't until the night that he finally felt alone, but still restless. Staring up at his ceiling from the bed, he was plagued with images of their struggle yesterday and then it was taken over by a vision of green. Izuku was always on his mind. When he was asleep, when he would daydream, even when he was fully awake. He haunted him everyday. The police practically forgot about the case and thus locked all the evidence away in Unsolved Cases. He then recalled his meeting with All Might the other night.

* * *

_"Young Bakugo" The great hero called out to Katsuki after he was cleared by the medics that checked on all the students' wellbeing. The blond teen halted his steps and felt himself tense up at the mention of his name._

_"All Might..." he responded turning around to face the Pro Hero._

_All Might seemed to grin a little more as he patted Katsuki's shoulder, "I saw how you handled the situation back there, not just for yourself, but for your fellow classmates, it was very impressive. You should be proud of yourself young man, I can see that you'll make a fine hero one day soon." he praised._

_Bakugo had no words for a moment, the idea that _their_his greatest hero just gave him praise blew his mind, but only for a moment and the shock faded as he collected himself, "Thank you sir, but I'm sure that the rest of the class would have done the same thing." he replied though really he could only see a select few actually taking that role with ease. He was just trying not to make himself sound selfish in the attention given. _'You don't deserve it.'_ He could hear that voice whispering, the voice of his eight year guilt._

_"Yet you were the first to act; you gained your classmate's attention, gathered them together and they followed your leadership. Don't sell yourself short, you've got great potential Bakugo. That strong leadership and determination is what the world needs in heroes now more than ever." he seemed like he wanted to say more, but All Might stopped himself before he could._

_The Symbol of Peace was walking away, Katsuki flexed his hands as he debated within himself whether or not this was an appropriate time to bring up this rather personal piece of information to the hero, then again he needed to start somewhere and if he was already getting into good graces with All Might he might be able to get his foot in the door, "Wait!" he called out to the hero causing the great man to turn his attention back to the teen. Katsuki swallowed the dry lump in his throat, he was nervous to bring up this subject, but he's been wanting to ask since he was accepted into the school, "Sir, I... I wanted to ask for your permission to reopen a missing person's case or at least look into it."_

_All Might looked confused for a moment, "Reopening a case?" he repeated the question mulling over the request in his head._

_"His name is Midoriya Izuku... they placed his case into storage. I was hoping that reopening the investigation and looking through updated databases could help get a lead that was unavailable back when It was active." Bakugo further explained._

_"Hm," the other seemed to take in what Katsuki was saying very carefully. The man could see that this was very important to the student, "I'll see what I can do for you, in the meantime, for you to be able to access those files and to personally be able to reactivate Unsolved Cases you'll have to acquire your Pro licence, so continue your path Young Bakugo and go beyond Plus Ultra."_

* * *

In order for him to be able to reopen that case was for him to go Pro, it was his best option. He would make sure to get the job done. It made him nervous to be honest, because in the end he would find him, but the 'how' haunted him. He always hoped he would find Izuku alive and waiting for Katsuki to rescue him, but the constant advisory given by police and even a few Pros to not only him, but to Inko, were to accept the fact that Izuku was gone. That he's either hidden away from prying eyes or the worst scenario that everyone assumed was the answer; he was dead.

He's had nightmares where he had finally found Izuku, half unearthed from his makeshift grave and still six years old. Katsuki hated those thoughts, he would scream himself awake a few times when his brain registered it was a dream. Thankfully it had been a long time since he had any of those nightmares, but with recent events it was no surprise that he trapped himself in another that would disturb him the most.

He already realized he had fallen asleep the moment the dream began. He was walking down an unfamiliar hall, he frowned as he scanned his surroundings catching his reflection he could tell that he was in his hero gear. This place sent chills along his exposed skin until finally he came upon double doors that opened wide on their own. That's when he felt it, this dream was once again a nightmare.  
_'Wake up...'_ he thought to himself.  
The doors shut loudly behind him.  
_'Wake up!'_ his heart started racing.  
A sick feeling began pooling in his gut when his sights landed on someone he recognized instantly. Izuku, he was alive, dressed in an expensive looking suit standing with his back turned to him facing a large desk that was in the elegantly decorated room. Katsuki's body moved on it's own, reaching out to the figure calling out his nickname to the other only to have a dark shadow rise from the otherside of the desk and loom over Izuku as he turned to face the blonde. Those vibrant green eyes seemed to glow ominously in the darkness.  
"Kacchan~" the other cooed out as a sadistic grin graced his sharp features, "You're too late."  
This Izuku pulled a gun out and aimed it right at Katsuki who was frozen in his place.  
_'WAKE UP!'._  
Red eyes staring in disbelief while the dark figure wrapped his arms around Izuku's form from behind and seemed to whisper in his ear before Izuku spoke again, "You can't save me." and he pulled the trigger.

The shot rang loudly in his ears, "SHIT!" he yelled as he sat straight up panting heavily as he checked his chest. It felt so real, his heart pounding loudly and his parents rushed into his room peppering him in questions filled with concern. He told them not to worry, that he just had a bad dream, but his parents were smarter than that. His father pulled his desk chair close to the bed and his mother sat right beside her shaken son and brushed some of his sweaty hair away. They stayed there with him until he was able to calm himself down and left when they thought he had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

The classroom was buzzing with conversation about what had happened. Some so hyped about their screen time with the news channels others arguing that the news was only interested in the fact that the school, that is mostly known for pumping out Pros, was just attacked. For Bakugo; he just wished they would all shut up. He hardly slept last night, not when all he was plagued with were twisted nightmares he couldn't shake. He ran a hand through his ash blonde hair as his nerves just kept getting chipped away.

He lost it when Mineta's whining broke out, "Oh shut up and grow a pair you damn loser!" he growled out causing the small boy to cease his cry and shrink back in fear of an angry Bakugo, the other students laughed at the sudden outburst from the blonde before continuing their conversations. Bakugo groaned and leaned back in his chair trying to ignore everyone again especially when Four-Eyes came rushing in to make sure everyone was in their appropriate seats since class was going to start soon.

"Hey Tsu, who do you think is gonna teach class today?" he heard Mina asked Frog Girl.

Asui tapped her chin thoughtfully, "No idea, Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from his injuries." or so they all thought.

The door opens and there standing at the doorway was their teacher looking like a mummy with his arms and head still wrapped in bandages, "Morning class,"

"MR. AIZAWA!?"

* * *

The school day went pretty normal after that. Aizawa announced the school's decision to continue the Sports Festival. How it was to show not only the strength of the school, but also the strength of the students in light of the recent attack by the villains. This event was essential for their futures as Hero Agencies scout out the students during the competition. Everyone knew that and the majority seemed pumped about it. Once lunch came around it was all his classmates could talk about now, 'Better than listening to them complain about the villain attack,' he thought.

"Young Bakugo." he heard his name be spoken. His classmates all freaked out when they looked up to see it was All Might.

"All Might. 'Sup?" Katsuki asked casually to which his friends were questioning his sanity at that non-formal greeting to the great hero of their time.

"I would like to speak with you privately, if your friends don't mind." he answered, Katsuki didn't really wait for their approval or not. The blonde teen stood up and took his food tray with him following behind the Number One Hero and leaving his classmates wondering what exactly just happened.

Within the teacher's lounge the hulking man sat across from the teen as he prepared some hot tea, "I've been looking into your request. I may have some connections that you could use." he spoke.

Katsuki's head whipped up to the Hero, "Eh? Really?" he was surprised to hear that All Might really was willing to help him with his search.

All Might gave him a nod, "Indeed. However it all depends on how you do in the Sports Festival. You see, they will be there to scout for interns and for you to be considered you'll need to impress them." he advised. Again Katsuki could tell there was more that the hero wanted to say, he also noticed how often the man seemed to cough subtly. Not too many people would pick up on some of these habits, but Katsuki wasn't like many people, he was better and he knew there was something up. However, he wasn't going to press, he had enough on his plate as it is.

* * *

When the day was finally over it was no surprise to Bakugo that the hallway was blocked by a sea of students from the other classes as he gathered his things to leave. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to train in order to be at his best for the Sports Festival. So seeing all these extras trying to get in his way wasn't exactly good for anyone.

"Whaaa? Um... why the heck are you all here?!" Uraraka exclaimed as she took a step back from the door.

Iida stood next to her, "Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" he questioned

"Why are you blocking our doorway?!" Mineta yelled before Katsuki stepped in front of them with his usual scowl.

"They're scouting out the competition idiot." he stated like it was obvious, like how it was obvious he had just hurt the pervert's feelings at being called an idiot. "We're the class that managed to survive a real villain attack, so of course they want to see who we are." he added as he glared down a lot of the other students. Some of them faltered at his glare, "Well, now you know what a future Pro looks like. Now move it Extras."

"Bakugo! You can't just call other students Extras!" Iida scolded as the other classmates gathered around and worried about what Katsuki was doing.

"So this is Class 1-A." a voice spoke in the crowd. A student pushed himself through the crowd. His wild purple hair was the first noticeable feature, "I heard you guys are impressive, but you just sound like an ass." the purple haired teen got to the front and looked over the class. "Is everyone in the hero course this delusional or is it just you?"

"Eh?" Katsuki could feel his temper flare at the insult.

The teen didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care, because he continued, "It's sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different path. Such is life. I might not have been able to cut it the first time, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Sports Festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the Hero Course, which means we would replace one of you." he stated making Katsuki's classmates flinch and gasp at the idea that they could be transferred out of the hero program, the blonde however clicked his tongue, he didn't like anyone throwing threats out like that, even if he liked doing it all the time, that was different. "'Scouting out the competition'. Maybe my peers are doing that, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't do your very best I'll steal your spot right from under you, so consider this a declaration of war." he finished his threat staring Katsuki right in the eyes.

"Hey!" another student called out, "I'm Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B! I heard you guys fought against a bunch of villains and wanted to see if that's true! But all I see are a bunch of punks who think their better than us!" He yelled angrily. "I wouldn't get too cocky or it'll be embarrassing when we kick your ass in the festival!"

Katsuki had enough, he turned from Tetsutetsu and the purple haired teen and began making his way through the crowd hearing the obnoxious student yell out profanities as he walked away from him; that is until he heard Kirishima speak up.

"Dude wait! What are you going to do about this?" He rushed to the front, "It's your fault everyone is hating on us like this Bakugo!"

"It doesn't matter." He stated firmly though Kirishima was still confused so he continued, "The only thing that's important is rising to the top, nothing will stand in my way." Katsuki stated then continued down the hall.

Kirishima stood there shocked for a moment then groaned, "I hate how that was such a manly exit." and most of his classmates agreed.

The week of training flew by quickly, everyone worked hard to improve themselves and soon enough the day of the Sports Festival arrived.

* * *

Izuku fell back onto the floor as Eri jumped into his arms, laughing all the way down. The two had gotten bored of the games they had to play with a suddenly the two of them found themselves in a makeshift play fight. Pillows were haphazardly tossed about the room, chairs and the bedpost sporting sheets across them for the forts they had created; in short the bedroom was a playhouse mess. Eri had one of her thinner blankets tied around her shoulders and a cardboard tube in hand pretending to be a hero and Izuku was suppose to be the bad guy.

Eri sat on his chest and pointed her 'weapon' at Izuku, "Give up and face justice!" She laughed.

Izuku mocked surrender, "Thwarted again by the amazing Unicorn Hero: Eri-chan!" He said dramatically.

"Unicorn Princess Hero." She reiterated.

"Oh right, Unicorn Princess Hero, my bad." He chuckled, "And since I'm the bad guy, I just made you let your guard down, now I got you~" he sat up causing her to fall back and squeal out giggles when he began tickling her.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" They both were too enthralled by their game that they didn't hear the unlocking of the door nor the fact that last part of their play was being watched by Kurono Hari.

Izuku and Eri both froze in their movements before turning their attention to the stoic young man. They blinked innocently up at Hari who was waiting for some sort of explanation.

"We were playing Heroes vs Villains!" Eri proclaimed.

"Really Izuku? Aren't you a little old to be playing pretend?" Kurono questioned. "And look at this mess... Kai would have a crow if he saw the state of this room,"

"Just because you have no imagination doesn't mean you have to stifle mine." he snided back then looked around at the messy room, both he and Eri had worked up a sweat from the roughhousing too, "Hehe, it is a bit messy, but I wanted to show her how to make forts, Kacchan taught me when I was around her age." he replied then grinned, "Besides, Eri and I got bored, wanna join us? You can be my accomplice in taking over the world," he chuckled.

Kurono rolled his eyes at Izuku, "You taking over the world would mean it's destruction Izuku." he quipped earning a huff of defiance from the younger teen at his declare and he smirked fondly for a moment before he pushed those feelings down and cleared his throat, "Either way, Boss has requested an audience with you."

"Oh? Alright, let me just get the room cleaned-" Izuku began, but Kurono shook his head.

"No, we'll have the servants do that. I suggest we go now, you'll need to clean yourself up and quickly so you don't keep him waiting." he advised as he held the door open for Izuku.

Just as the teen got to his feet he felt a tug on his pant leg. His green eyes gazed down to the little girl that was clinging to his leg, not wanting him to go. He patted her head softly, "I'll be back again soon."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him with such desperation it took him a moment to compose himself. This held such a familiar feel to it and he wasn't sure why.

"I promise."

* * *

Kurono swiftly walked with Izuku leading him back to his suite so he could change, he stood outside the door and waited. Izuku rushed through his room and opened his wardrobe while kicking off his wrinkled outfit dumping his clothes into the dirty laundry. Taking a clean suit out of his closet he laid it on his perfectly made bed and turned to enter his bathroom. Turning on the shower he stepped into the steaming hot water, the soap he used smelled strongly of disinfectant and he accompanied it with a rough luffa. Vigorously he rubbed at his skin muttering to himself that he needed to scrub off the germs and grime that he had gathered while playing with little Eri. He rinsed his hair after scrubbing down then turned the water off. The teen felt like he wasn't thorough enough, but with Kai waiting for him he couldn't waste time. Though he wasn't as bad as Kai's germaphobia he did manage to acquire the trait. He disliked getting dirty or being touched by impure things, mainly people. The only ones allowed to touch him skin to skin were Kai and Eri, it was an unsaid rule that everyone obeyed. Drying himself off he changed into his new outfit, slipped on a new pair of gloves and ran the towel a few times more through his hair before opening his bedroom door and following behind Kurono without much conversation.

As the doors to the Boss's office opened Izuku walked in and immediately scanned his surroundings. The Eight Precepts were there. Scattered around the room, but still very much waiting on his arrival which made him wonder what exactly was going on.

"Izuku." Kai spoke first as he rose from his chair.

Izuku stopped himself from using Kai's nickname, he recalled the scolding he received for not properly addressing him in public. "Overhaul-sama, my apologies for making you wait."

Kai gave a nod then motioned for him to sit which he did. Kai watched the younger for a moment before stepping around his desk, "You're request hadn't been ignored." Kai began which gained Izuku's full attention, "I needed time to think on it. And you are right. I will need to start including you in our business more for you to fully understand what you will be inheriting." Izuku could hardly believe what he was hearing gazing up to Kai as the older approached. "So I've decided that you're first mission will be accompanying me on an important business meeting in town." he stated.

Chisaki Izuku stood at the estate's entrance both excited and completely nervous. He had been waiting for the day that he was able to go outside and now that it was finally here he felt nauseous. The idea of getting to see the things he watched prerecorded up close and personal thrilled him, but the fact that he was heading into a very dirty and diseased filled world, as Kacchan described, worried his germaphobic nature as well.

He leaned against the wall as he waited. Izuku was sporting a new look, he wore a dark green dress shirt, black dress pants, a simple red necktie and a black bomber jacket with grey fur lining around the collar and hood, which looked similar to Overhaul's olive green one. His hair was freshly cut with an undercut fade, his wild curls was styled to the side and the lower half of his face was currently covered by a black cloth mask. In his hands he turned over the plague mask that he had chosen to wear. It was, again, similar to what the Boss wore except this one was black with emerald green silk thread that embroidered the edging with green wide straps and the beak was detailed with literal gold trimmings. The item in his hands held purpose, it held his future, his Otosan and Kacchan had been preparing him for this his whole life. It's all he's ever thought of becoming and he would prove it to Kai.

"Lets go." he heard Kai speak as he came walking down the hall, Kurono right behind him.

Kai wore his 'Overhaul' attire that consisted of a black dress shirt with matching pants, pale white tie and his signature olive green jacket with light purple fur along the collar and his plague mask securely upon his person. Kurono was in a long white raincoat with a full face plague mask, he said nothing as he quicken his steps to reach the door first and opened it for them. Izuku walked in stride with Kai as they exited the estate, there a car was idling in the driveway, the driver held the car door open for the three of them. Izuku recognized the driver as Shin, one of the members of the Eight Precepts of Death.

"While outside you will follow my instructions. Do not stray from me, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir... Um, Overhaul?"

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to look over my suggestion for my alias?"

"I did. I have to wonder where you got the idea from,"

"I find ravens to be intriguing."

"They're intelligent, resourceful and powerful, it's quite fitting for you. Karasu."

* * *

**In case anyone is interested Karasu means "Crow" and/or "Raven" in Japanese**

**I think deciding on Izuku's alias is what took the longest for this chapter to be posted.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Yakuza Life

**Hi! sorry it took a while to post up an update. I worked on this chapter slowly because life got in the way lol.**

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews it helped me to continue finishing this.**

**I also drew what I kind of imagine him to look like. I''m not that great of an artist, but i really love how the drawing came out :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong use of PROFANITIES, graffic scenes of TORTURE and minor character DEATHS.**

**You've been warned for our sweet innocent Sinnabun will no longer be so innocent.**

**See you on the other side~~**

* * *

When they first exited the estate Izuku was like a child going to Disneyland, his eyes couldn't hide the excitement of being 'outside'. He gazed in sheer wonder at the sights that they drove passed. It was either Kai or Kurono who would answer any of the questions Izuku would have about the things he didn't really recognize.

The two of them spent the whole car ride completely amused watching the young teen. Kai loved how the boy still never lost the curious nature about him, that childlike wonder which is what makes Izuku so captivating to him. Izuku was special, perfect in every way, he was the prime example of how he felt the world should be, pure and without the sickness that plagues this world, quirks. Kurono found his innocence refreshing and truly rare, though he knew that he wouldn't be this way long especially after today, so he silently treasured these moments while he could.

"We'll be arriving at the first location soon, Boss." Shin spoke up from the driver's seat.

With a nod he noticed that Izuku settled back down in his seat. "You read the report correct?" Kai questioned and Izuku gave a nod mentioning that he did read over it a few times in fact. "Good. I would hope you won't have the need to speak, however you'll need to remember to address Kurono and I by our aliases from this point forward. Our names are sacred, we do not divulge that information absentmindedly."

"I understand." Izuku replied with a smile then as the car began to slow he put on his crow-like mask on, securing it tightly to his face. "I won't let you down, Overhaul."

"I know you won't Karasu."

* * *

The first stop was at a nightclub. Before leaving the estate he was given a briefing report on this mission, apparently there was a small crime group which rented this space from the Shie Hassaikai a couple of years before Kai took over the estate and turned it into a semi lucrative club that dealt in shady black market exchanges and is a known location for villains to gather. This group began refusing to pay the syndicate what they owe for the last seven months of rent and product.

The previous Boss never really bothered with them. He found ignoring them to be easier, since it was near impossible to rent out that particular location due to the neighborhood alone, he had felt that they weren't losing much in profit over it. However, when Kai took over he found them to be an eyesore on the syndicate, so it was time to clean out the trash.

The three of them exited the car. They weren't expected. It was written on the club's bouncer's face as he turned to them. The bull quirked man quickly opened the door allowing them to by pass the massive line to enter. He gazed to each of them, however Izuku noticed his emotions conflicted when he looked at him. While his eyes expressed explicit fear of both Kai and Kurono, but when he looked at him they were filled with... pity... why would he look at him like that, he didn't understand it at first.

Izuku kept close to Kai when they entered the establishment. Loud DJ music blared, vibrating in his body with every beat, the place was filled with the cigarette smoke, alcohol, sweat and other unpleasant smells that were thankfully muffled by the mask that he wore, but he could still smell it and it was awful. His green eyes couldn't help, but wander around the dance floor taking in the sights of people practically grinding up against each other like animals, others so obviously drunk as they tried walking through the crowded space and at the booths scantily clothed women straddled the men sitting there; touching, groping, and making out without a care of who was watching. Everything here disgusted the young heir.

They walked up to the second floor of the club, the balcony overlooked the dance floor and bar, but Izuku didn't want to look down to the sin-filled space anymore. Kai lead them to what was obviously an office as he didn't wait for permission to enter instead he kicked open the door. The door now hung open by one hinge as they walked in.

"Who the hell do you think- oh.." a burly man yelled but stopped mid-way through his sentence when he turned in his chair to look upon the apparent intruders. "Overhaul... I thought I told your bitch of a Boss to shove it. I ain't giving him shit." the man barked as he puffed on his cigar letting the thick cloud of smoke fill the room.

Izuku's blood boiled; how dare this man speak so disrespectfully about his Otosan. Green eyes glanced to both Overhaul and Kurono whom he could tell were just as angry as he was with this man's behavior.

"You forget your place, Han. The Shie Hassaikai still has full ownership of this establishment and unlike the previous Boss, I am not as kind." Kai spoke coldly. The color drained from the man's face when he seemed to put the pieces together. Overhaul was the Yakuza Boss, not just another thug here to try to acquire what they are owed.

The man cleared his throat trying to compose himself, "W-well, either way, I d-don't owe you shit for this crap establishment. So you and your possy can leave, not like you can do shit without involving the local authorities and we both know you wouldn't do that." he tried to act threatening as guards and bouncers started to enter the large office space, the young heir noticed Kai taking off a glove and Chronostasis keeping perfectly still.

The young teen's attention was drawn back to the club owner when his chubby finger pointed at him, "That little whore can stay though," he laughed as his gaze suddenly made Izuku feel violated and he glared in disgust, "Hoh yeah, bet he'll bring in a shitload of profit just from one night of f-" the man couldn't finish his offensive comment as Kai's gloveless hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat and suspended him a foot or so off the floor. Even Izuku was surprised at how quickly this all happened.

"I wouldn't dare finish that sentence, Filth." his gold eyes gleaming with murder, "Not only did you insult me and the previous Boss, but now you insult one of my men? You really do have a death wish, don't you?" His grip tightened around his neck.

The man could only choke out his distress as his eyes darted to all of his guards. Chronostasis chuckled, "They won't help you." He stated as his clock hair returned to place, "They've all been struck by the hour hand, they'll remain like that long after your dead."

"It's time you see what my quirk can do, first hand." Overhaul stated hauntingly before activating his quirk and the man gave out a blood curdling scream that was cut off quickly.

Red. Izuku's world suddenly went red. The walls, the ceiling, the desk, and if Chronostasis hadn't stepped in front of him he would have been splattered in it too. He knew killing people would happen in the lifestyle he was in and he would joke about the idea of killing from time to time, but he hadn't actually witness murder before. For those moments, his mind went blank.

Kai may have gone a bit overboard with this man's death, but as soon as he made the mistake to speak about his treasure. He couldn't control the rage inside and the instinct to protect what was his. He turned around to the horrified faces of the frozen guards while quickly cleaning his hand of the leftover blood. He then straightened jacket and slipped his glove back on, "This establishment is under new management, now clean this mess up."

* * *

After that Izuku was suddenly very quiet. Even in the car, his eyes stayed glued to his hands. The whole thing was a shock to his system and he wasn't sure if he had been completely ready for what he had witnessed. Kai seemed unaffected by it, but wasn't ignorant to Izuku's mental state.

"I am sorry that you had to witness such a disgusting display" Kai spoke causing Izuku to look up at him.

Kurono had to stop himself from glaring at Kai, he knew it was completely intentional. It was all the plan to get the teen to adjust to the darker side of the profession, so he didn't flinch or hesitate when dealing with death. Kurono thought witnessing murder was a bit harsh for the first mission, but he knew the next step would be harder. So he would hold his tongue and just continue to protect him in his subtle way.

Izuku opened his mouth before closing it again. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment, but he knew Kai was waiting for him to use his words. "It's.. it's alright... I just wasn't expecting it is all..." he stated as he recalled what kind of person that club owner was, "that man was trash..." _'but_ _did_ _he_ _deserve to die like that?'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Trash indeed. He was getting sloppy and we didn't need that coming back to us." Kai replies carefully studying the younger's conflicted expression, "You read the report I had given you about that man and the things he spewed from that putrid mouth of his. He doesn't deserve your pity Izuku."

Izuku gave a nod again, Kai was right. 'Kacchan is always right.' he convinced himself. Kai held an arm open and Izuku scooted closer to Kai, nuzzling into the older's side as he wraps his arm around Izuku in a comforting manner, firm and secure, like he could shield the younger from all the world would throw at him. It seemed to work as Izuku took a deep breath then relaxed letting go of the guilt that had started to harbor. Closing his eyes at the close and intimate contact that Kai would only show to him. He resided to the fact that it was just the way his world worked and he needed to adjust. He would adjust... he hoped.

After a few moments, Izuku was calmed they separated. Not long after that Kai pulled a file out from a briefcase. Whether he was ready to adjust or not, he had the file placed on his lap. He opened it to look through the contents, "Another mission?" he asked before he felt like he couldn't breath.

He remembered this one, 'The Pro Hero Silverwings...' he thought. This particular hero was rather crooked, he wasn't on the board of popular heroes in fact he was only a few years into being pro. His quirk was an emitter class, able to sprout wings of silver energy that both helped him to fly, act as a shield for himself and can shoot out projectiles. Silverwings dealt with underground criminals and rumor had it that he would let certain criminals slip passed him and frame other people for those crimes for the right price, Izuku managed to confirm the rumors with his research. He was also the reason for a few of their members to be wrongfully incarcerated and ruined their families along the way. Izuku had done a lot of research to figure out everything about this 'Pro Hero', his habits, strengths and weaknesses.

"He's been captured thanks to your analysis reports, currently being held in one of our strongholds near the docks." Kai stated.

Izuku was surprised to hear that. "That's great! So what's going to happen to him?"

Kai looked to Izuku for a moment and he felt a pit forming in his gut as the car stopped at the location, "That's going to depend on you. Karasu." He replied leaving Izuku confused for a moment, "You'll be dealing his punishment."

Green eyes went wide at the implications of what was going to happen, "Me!?" He wasn't sure if he was ready, just watching someone actually die was traumatic enough for one day. Yet, if Kai thought he was ready he would swallow the fear and make his Kacchan proud. After all, this man was the reason so many people suffered all because the hero got greedy. He would definitely make him pay.

* * *

Katsuki sat with a group of his classmates as they took a break from their training. Most of them decided to work together to improve themselves for the upcoming Sports Festival and Bakugo was cohorst by Kirishima to be apart of the group. He really didn't mind because the simple fact was that he was able to hold nothing back when he sparred with Kiri, that hardening quirk came in handy for his explosive quirk and vise versa. The others that joined them were Mina, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero and Uraraka. He drank down his water as they chattered, he wouldn't particularly participate in the conversations unless it was to insult Pikachu when he did or said something stupid. However it didn't deter them from trying to get him to open up a little more.

"Bakubro." Kirishima called out again.

"Eh? What the hell do you want Shitty Hair?" the ash blonde grumbled.

Kirishima gave a toothy grin, "We were just talking about All Might's assignment. You know the one where we have to talk about the reason why we all decided to become heroes. Just wondering what your reason was."

"Why me? Why don't you guys talk about it first." he quipped back.

"Come on Bro, you always want to be first at everything so why not go first in sharing?" he teased.

Bakugo glared at the redhead, "Asshole." he bit back causing everyone to chuckle at his expense, "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Would it help if one of us went first Bakugo?" Uraraka questioned curiously.

"Feh, whatever Round Face. Why do you want to be a hero?" Bakugo wasn't really expecting her to answer though as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Uraraka blushed then giggled awkwardly, "To be honest? For the money." he nearly choked at that.

The others were surprised as well, "Eh? Seriously? I mean it's not that big of a deal if you're in it for the money, but...?"

"Well..." she then explained her home situation, her father's construction business. The lack there of in work, how she wanted to help her parents more, yet they insisted that she follow her own path. How she wanted to help them live an easier life and she decided becoming a Pro Hero could get her to that goal. Bakugo could understand that, the money wasn't for her, it was to support her family.

"That's so amazing Uraraka!" Mina gushed and hugged her classmate, "I want to be a hero because I want to help others with my quirk, I mean acid isn't exactly a safe substance for a normal job you know." she laughed, "Plus I'll get to beat up bad guys!" she added.

Majority had similar opinions for their reasons then all eyes went to Bakugo. He gave a grunt and groan there was no way he was going to reveal his real reason to wanting to become a Pro, "I want to be Number One, that's it." he lied.

Kirishima rose an eyebrow, "Seriously? That's the only reason?" His friend questioned obviously not convinced.

Katsuki frowned and looked out to the training grounds. Listening to them either take Kiri's side and poke him for some answers while the others defended him mentioning that he didn't have to share it with them if he didn't want to, but he stopped them when he finally did speak.

"I'll fucking say it in class... since I'll hate to repeat myself alright? Just let it go and let's get back to training." He stated firmly as he got to his feet obviously done with this conversation.

As he walked through the battle staging area he stopped a moment and looked up to the darkening sky his mind wandering to his missing companion and the horrible nightmare that would keep repeating almost every night. He wasn't sure if the dream was just his own subconscious playing guilt trips on him or if it was a warning of what was to come when he did eventually find him.

"_A lot could have happened within the years, your friend might not be the same when you do find him." He remembered All Might warning him. He appreciated the fact that the hero didn't say 'if' meaning he believed Izuku was still out there somewhere._

_"I know, but I'll hang onto the hope that he's the same nerd who's overly obsessed with heroes and quirks, always smiling and dreamed of being a hero himself one day... I have to keep that part of him alive somehow." Katsuki responded to which the mighty hero patted his shoulder and smiled proudly to him._

He exhaled heavily and shook his head to clear his thoughts. All he had to do was win the Sports Festival and accept the internship to the agency that All Might had suggested. Bakugo Katsuki was determined to see this through to the bitter end.

* * *

"I... I don't know about this... what if I mess up?" Izuku muttered softly. "What if I can't do it? What if—" He was cut off when Kai's hands were placed in his shoulders. Golden eyes staring into his own making his mind go still.

"Don't trouble yourself in overthinking," he began smoothly. "Remember why he's here. Everything that this so-called hero did to our fellow members and the repercussions that fell upon their families. Where is the heroic justice in that? Why does he get to walk away free after breaking the law himself?" Kai could see the anger that built up within his eyes at the recollection of past events. He knew Izuku's need for righting wrongs, his naturally strong sense of justice would over power his insecurities. Kai just needed to twist this trait into something more productive for a future yakuza member.

"..." Izuku's mind still battled over the idea of the end results of what he had to do.

"Go see for yourself, see what kind of person this man really is."

* * *

\- - - - **WARNING** **HEAVY** **TORTURE** **SCENE** **NOW** \- - - -

It was late, the docks were quiet, the sound of the surf broke the silence. However within a warehouse, nestled among many other seemingly abandoned ones, silence was a joke. The sound of strained screaming was muffled within the cold metal walls. There strapped to a bolted metal chair the Pro Hero Silverwings coughed out blood and lurched forward as he strained against the restraints.

"You sick bastards!" He called out with a panting snarl.

Silverwings has been locked up here for a day maybe two already. He had stopped trying to count the hours not long after his capture. It was hard to concentrate on anything when faced with nonstop torture. Trembling and panting from agonizing pain, he could hardly feel any part of his body other than prickling numbness throughout. His arms were useless, his back ripped to shreds, his chest oozing blood from the inflicted wounds.

There was talking going on amongst his spectators, the ringing in his head made it hard to make out so he opted to glare at them. He took in the group of yakuza members who were either standing or sitting in the background watching what was happening. He called them all sick because of who they were watching torture him. Standing nearer him was what the hero could tell was a young boy just getting into his teens if he had to guess. When the kid had entered his prison long hours ago, his first thought was he had been saved or that the kid had been taken from somewhere as well. What he wasn't expecting was the kid to be Yakuza. 'How the hell did it come to this?'

**\- - flashback - -**

_It was during a routine patrol through the slum part of the town. He was going to shake some small time criminals for 'protection fees' as he liked to call it. Walking out of the first establishment, about to pocket the cash, he was suddenly hit with nausea. He tried to shake the feeling as he heard footsteps approaching. With difficulty he summoned his wings only to be hit with another wave of nausea that left him feeling dizzy and unbalanced, like he had been drinking all day. His wings faded as he fell to one knee trying to steady himself and focus._

_"Looks like Karasu was right, he can't summon that quirk of his without full concentration." One of the approaching figures stated as he stood over him. "Hey, Sakaki let's get him to the van before any real heroes come around." the man with yellow hair and a plague mask stated as he flipped through the cash that had just been within his grasp not a second ago, "Thank you for your generous contribution to the Shie Hassaikai, Jun Otoro."_

_Wide, shaky eyes stared up at the gangster; it was all coming clear to him now, the Yakuza. Otoro knew he screwed with the wrong people, but he didn't think he would be caught so soon, precise and let alone out in the open. He was wrong._

_"But that's not going to help you now," he heard him say before he blacked out from something, he couldn't recall._

_When he woke he was sporting a horrific hangover, his hands were fastened to the arm of a cold metallic chair while his ankles were bound to the legs. He looked around at the surroundings and a cold sweat came over him. He was sitting in the middle of a metal room, floors lined with plastic and cabinets filled with different tools all explicitly cleaned to a shine. The chair he was within was one that you would find in a dental office, but without the cushion or the knowing that you were in safe hands. His head whipped to the side when he heard a door opening._

_'A kid?' He thought at first as his consciousness finally settled and he could think straight._

_"Sir? Are you alright?" The boy had asked seemingly concerned._

_"K-kid, you gotta get me out of here!" Otoro slurred out forcefully making the teen pause in his steps for a moment. 'Shit I can't scare him off...' "Listen kid.. I'm a Pro Hero, so I need you.. you to help me so I can fi-ight these bad guys that have us captured and we can get out of here safely..." he practically pleaded._

_"Bad guys?" The kid questioned with a tilt of his head. It was then that the Pro noticed the mask. Dread, that's what hero felt. "From what I've discovered about you, you aren't exactly a righteous hero either. Far from it really."_

_"N-no... you've got to be shitting me... you're-you're just a kid! How are you with them?"_

_"How can I not with heroes in the world like you?" The boy spoke coldly, "How much money did you earn by letting real villains off the hook only to ruin lives of innocent people?"_

_"Innocent my ass! Yakuza, criminals, thugs; they're all villains and all fucking guilty!"_

_"Their families weren't." The boy's words were sharp._

_Words were caught in his throat at that._

_The boy continued, "While you profited, lives were ruined and families separated... You call that the work of a hero?"_

_"Kid open your eyes.. this group isn't clean either! Sure, I falsely imprisoned some small fry criminals for a good profit, but that's what they are, criminals and villains! They've been killing real innocent people since before you were even born; money laundering, prostitution rings, drug cartels, this group right here is the current kingpin of it all! You are literally in the Devil's Den! Those goons might not have been guilty for those crimes but they are exactly where they deserve to be!" He yelled out._

_The captured hero panted from exerting so much energy into verbally defending himself. The boy stayed quiet for a moment. He watched the curly green haired teen take deliberately slow steps toward him._

_"Who are you to say what they deserved?" The boy sneered, his green eyes almost luminous in the dimly lit room. It was like something clicked in the kid's aura, he was pissed. "When I was much younger I would watch the heroes on tv in awe and wonder. I looked up to you Heroes, after all, you stood for justice and truth, but I'm not a child anymore. I see you for what you really are. All of you aren't worthy of that title. The ideology of heroes are twisted into what you are. Greedy, self-centered hypocrites. Do you even feel guilty for what you've done? The blood money that you've accepted? The lives you sacrificed for your own selfish needs... they mean nothing to you."_

_Otoro gazed up at the ignima that was standing before him. This kid had a presence that spoke volumes and crushed him without even touching the Pro yet. "I..." again words were caught, the teen had a point, he couldn't even remember when he started to accept the bribes from criminals and couldn't recall the last time he felt the least bit guilty when he would see those he let slip passed him strike again. He was in it for the money and the fame._

_"I thought so." the teen grounded out his eyes filled with hate as another figure joined him. The older man's golden eyes glaring down on the hero with a void malice. The kid look up to the man, "You were right Overhaul..."_

_"What shall his punishment be Karasu?"_

_Otoro's eyes shifted from Overhaul to Karasu as they spoke. 'Punishment?!' the Pro began to struggle against the restraints. Feeling more level headed now he needed to make enough room for him to summon his wings he might have a chance at escape._

_Then Karasu spoke up, "Miako's eight year old daughter was found severely injured in a ditch near her boarding house." This made the hero freeze in his movements. 'That guy had a daughter?' he thought as the teen continued. "Her attackers had first broken all her fingers then her forearms. She won't be able to properly use her arms again. All because her father was a convicted villain." The Pro Hero's eyes were wide at the reveal of what had happen to the girl all because he wrongfully convicted her father. "I think that's a good place to start."_

_"Sounds perfect, now, I'll show you what to do, but only once, you'll have to do the rest, understand?" Overhaul instructed._

_The hero let out a shout and struggled to break free as Overhaul approached, "Don't you fucking touch me!" Otoro demanded, but it fell on deaf ears. His gaze fell back on the kid, Overhaul was using him to teach the kid to properly torture someone! "You're sick!" He shouted at the older yakuza. Overhaul laid his palm on top of Otoro's hand holding it firmly down even with the hero flailing with all his might screaming for him to not do it. Overhaul then started slowly bending the finger back, all the while instructing the younger one what he was doing, the fact that he was doing this agonizingly slow was probably the worst, "Don't! Stop!STOOOP!"_

**_POP CRACK SNAP_**

_He let out a horrific scream as the sickening pain from that snapped finger rushed through his body. Yet it didn't stop there, after that the kid picked up where the older left off. One by one the kid broke each finger and the Hero was in so much pain he couldn't think straight to use his quirk. He thought there was nothing worse than that, he was again wrong, Karasu proceeded to break his forearms. Silverwings was cussing out profanities, tears streaming down his face._

_The next torture the kid had ready for him was another unfortunate incident with the eldest son of the other criminal. He was lacerated by his classmates, 'villain' etched into his chest. And thus Otoro's bonds were undone and he was forced down to the ground facing the legs of the chair. Sobs of anguish from his broken limbs poured out of him before he felt a new stinging pain that lit up his back. He was being whipped, repeatedly. 'This was what these kids had to go through...' he thought as he cried out with every lash, 'I put them through this!' he couldn't stay kneeling anymore he crumbled onto the metal chair for support only to be turned over._

_Karasu knelt beside his crumpled figure and twirled the knife in his hands. Even though the Hero's mind was fogged with numbing pain, he could see the hesitation in the teen's eyes. Otoro shook his head, hoping the kid would show some mercy. But the hesitation and doubt faded as Overhaul encouraged him to keep going. "N-no.. pl-please... mercy..."_

_Karasu's eyes crinkled, "Mercy? You haven't earned that." He muttered as the tip of the blade poked the sensitive flesh of his chest._

_Otoro pleaded again, but the pleas turned to cries as the knife began to slowly carve words. 'Villain' written across his chest as blood trailed down his torso. He could no longer only imagine what he had put the families through, he no longer thought that what he was doing was justified. All this pain was being forced upon the children who never asked for their parent to be a criminal. He sobbed and broke inside he deserved this, he realized and he was terribly sorry._

_Otoro wasn't sure when his torture became entertainment for other members, but it looked like close to a dozen others were watching what Karasu was doing to him. It was sick to witness this, this kid was being taught to turn off his emotions, to torture and kill._

_"The worst for last. Kenji's wife was fatally burned by Endeavor because she ran from authorities with her child when they were trying to take the little girl away. Thankfully, Sanji is still alive though permanently scarred on her arms and legs, her mother though died from her injuries."_

_Otoro paled even more than he thought he could, burned... alive... "god no..." he muttered terrified, "please... don't kill me... I'm sorry! I'm sorr— No! Let me go!" One of the spectating members of the group, the largest one, picked him up off the ground and slammed him back onto the chair. "Please! Kid you can't do this! You'll be just like them! You—"_

_"Shut up." Rappa backhanded and his head felt like it was spinning again as a sharp ringing ran through his mind. He knew there was conversations happening in those moments but he could hardly hear any of it._

**\- - end flashback - -**

That's how he came to be in this state. There displayed broken and on the brink of death. He spat out blood towards the group of Yakuza cursing their existence. His sights landed on the kid, he looked terrifying, Karasu gazed at him like he was the villain. He wheezed out his breath as he watched the young yakuza turn to Overhaul who was speaking to him. Otoro strained to hear what was being said.

"Once you're done just leave him, Soramitsu will clean up the remains," he stated. That's when the beaten hero watched as Overhaul caressed the side of the youth's face tenderly, "You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you," he heard Overhaul praise the boy as he ran his gloved fingers through the kid's green locks. Otoro could see the happiness in Karasu at the praise and leaned himself into the affection.

'_This guy's got him so messed up... how long has this kid been influenced by this phychopath...' _he thought. This would be his last few moments of his life. Witnessing the initiation of a yazuka member, the birth of a villain. Becoming the first victim on Karasu's list.

"You sick bastards..." he muttered through bloody lips.

When all but Karasu and a guy with a burlap mask on left the room he knew his death was near. Karasu's green eyes cut back to him. Visibly gulping the hero stared right back.

"You can't... don't let them influence you like this..." The Hero pushed himself to speak. Karasu's eyes wavered slightly before looking to the wall of tools. "You gotta see how wrong this is—"

"All I see. Is a fake hero finally facing real justice for his crimes against humanity." He interrupted firmly. "I am fully aware of what my family business entails. They taught me ever since I was small, seeing that I'll one day help to run as well." Karasu was now standing near the wall of tools. "The Shie Hassaikai is family. You mess with one of us and you'll receive equivalent retribution." The teen grabs a few containers and turns back to him, "You are the reason their children suffer, why his wife is dead. It's only fair you have the same treatment."

All the while the kid is speaking Otoro shakes his head, sobbing out apologies and begging to be shown mercy. He could hear the other man in the room muttering to himself that he was hungry over and over again staring right at him. His heart drummed wildly as he struggled to regain any sense of himself. He didn't want to die.

"Kacchan always told me that society was ill, they had a sickness call 'Hero Syndrome' that needed to be cured. I was skeptical at first. But now I see what he means. You are infected," Karasu stated in a tone that was purely disgusted.

Silverwings yelped and sputtered when liquid hit his bare and opened flesh. It smelled like... "NO! No! Please! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Karasu stood in front of him with a book of matches, the gleam in his green eyes showed no mercy from him, "and those infected, must be purified and purged." He struck the match and tossed it onto his lap. All Silverwings could comprehend is burning pain for what feels like eternity, which he really only lasted a few minutes if that.

* * *

Izuku really did try to keep his emotions from coming through. He watched the flames erupt from his victim the screaming would definitely be haunting him for weeks. The whole time he had been mentally battling within himself over this 'mission' and in the end, both sides agreed, this was justice.

"Little Boss." Izuku glances to Soramitsu who was standing beside him now unmasked, "You should leave. Big Boss is waiting." He advises to which Izuku nodded, glancing once more to the burning ex hero before turning away and exiting the room just as the smell of burning flesh was beginning to infiltrate his senses.

Once out of the room he quickly rushed to a nearby wall and propped his hands against it breathing heavily, leaning his forehead against the cool metal. His hand shot up, quickly unbuckling and removing his masks to take deeper breaths to calm his queezy stomach. When he was in there everything was within the moment, he had been running on adrenaline and the encouragement from not only Kacchan, but his fellow yakuza. Now, all that had transpired came crashing over him. '_What did I just do...' _he thought to himself as he fell to his knees. A hand made itself known on the small of his back and he found Kai right there beside him.

"Let's get you some air. Come on." The older coaxed Izuku into getting back up to his feet and walked him outside of the wearhouse. Once outside he could appreciate the fresh salty air. He opted to keep his mask off as he recovered, much to Kai's displeasure.

"I just killed someone..." Izuku found himself muttering.

"You did the world a favor kid." Both he and Kai were suddenly on alert as a new presence made himself known. The figure landed solidly on the concrete ground a few yards away.

Kai glared at the man, but Izuku's eyes were wide in awe, "Stain the Hero Killer!" He has read so much about this vigilante, the fact that he was there excited the young yakuza into forgetting his queeziness just moments before.

The vigilante smirked, "I'm impressed that you've heard of me."

"How long have you been here?" Kai questioned with dark tone.

"You took my intended target. Took a while to follow your trail, but I got here in time to watch this kid serve that fake hero the real justice he deserved."

Kai's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the fact that he nor any of his subordinates hadn't been alerted to the uninvited spectator.

"I am curious." Stain began as he gazed from Overhaul then to Izuku, "How exactly were you able to locate and disarm him so quickly? It took me near a year to finally track down his routine and weakness. It hadn't even been a month since he had used some of your lackeys as scapegoats."

"Yakuza secret." Izuku replied with a smile, "However, I don't particularly mind selling the information I've gathered on Pro Heroes and Villains alike. My work isn't cheap though."

Kai looked down to Izuku in surprise. He could see the wheels working in the young heir's mind. Izuku was once again within the moment, taking advantage of what he obviously saw as an opportunity to create a new relationship for their organization. Kai had to admit that it was a brilliant idea. No one had ever been able to get this close to the Hero Killer and lived to tell the tale. So he would allow Izuku to continue this venture and see what happens. Not like it was the first time they sold his analysis reports for the right price.

"Heh, you've got spunk kid." The Hero Killer grinned. "I like that. What exactly would the price be for your information?"

"Tell you what, I'll gladly give you any analysis report in exchange for a partnership of sorts. Not saying for you to officially join the yakuza, but it's always good to have an extra ace in the hole for when I'm in need of it. What do think Overhaul?" He offered.

"This is your deal, but I don't find anything particularly wrong with the offer."

"Neither do I. You got yourself a deal kid."

"The name's Karasu, pleasure to be doing business with you, Stain."

* * *

**Phew, that was exhausting. I've never written a torture scene before so hopefully i did well.**

**I'm so happy to have this chapter finished. And yes, I have added Stain as a side character whom I am excited to use in the future~**

**I'll be working on the next chapter, but in the mean time please continue to leave reviews, let me know what you think for it motivates me to write faster**

**Till next time~ :)**


	9. Of Gangsters and Villains

**Sorry for the long wait. ****Thank you everyone who has been following my story and leaving reviews, it really does help me to push on finishing each chapter.**

** X**

**Izuku is coping with his new guilts and seek the comfort and support of his family.**

**And the Yakuza and League of Villains finally meet**

* * *

_"Come find me~" he's heard that voice before... but where?_  
_He gazed around a room he doesn't recognize, yet again, it felt so familiar. The place seemed so small, nothing like the home he knew so well. When he heard the voice call out for help, even though he could tell it was all out of fun, still his body moved on its own. Running down the short hall._  
How old am I? _He questioned himself as he could tell that he was a child by how large the furniture was compared to him._  
_"Oh won't someone help me?" He heard the sweet voice called out playfully again._  
_He turned to the sliding doors and small chubby hands pulled the door open and he exclaimed "Have no fear! For I am here!"_  
_"You saved me my little hero!" The woman turned to him and held her arms open for him to run into, but her features were blurred and unrecognizable. His little feet sped across the distance and flew into her embrace. He could feel it, so warm and loving._  
Who are you? Who...  
_A loud and blood curdling scream shattered his dream as the vision of the Pro Hero he had burned alive flashed before his eyes. Then everything around him engulfed into the flames._  
Izuku shot up with a gasp, heart beating a mile a minute, he patted the sheets and blankets around him on the plush bed making sure he was indeed back in his room in the main house.

"So much for a good night's sleep..." he muttered to himself as he fell back into his bed.

Staring up at the ceiling thinking of what he had dreamt about before the horrid interruption, but the more he tried to recall the more his head hurt, the less he could remember it and the more other thoughts came front and center. Everything from yesterday came rushing in and he let the frown set in. He was exhausted, this was about the sixth time that night he was jared from his rest and it took him forever to go back to sleep only to have his slumber interrupted again.

He supposed it was guilt of what he had done yesterday. Just thinking about it made his stomach queasy, he hadn't actually intended to go so far, but he couldn't stop himself once he started like something more primal took over helping him to continue he knew he had to complete. The real plus of yesterday though was his impromptu meeting with Stain and gaining him as a personal ally. Which was close to an impossible feat apparently. It brightened his outlook a bit, but just not enough to feel good about it all.

Glancing at the clock he groaned when it showed to be 4 in the morning, he definitely couldn't go back to sleep now. Getting out of bed he gave a heavy sigh as he stretched before sluggishly starting his daily routine. Once clean, in his outfit of the day and his cloth mask in place he walked the halls of his home, it was now 4:30 and hardly anyone was up and wondering around other than the servants who busied themselves with housework and keeping their usual distance until called for. He glanced out the windows as he passed them. He couldn't even muster a smile at such a beautiful morning that was beginning to rise, his mind was too haunted with memories of yesterday. Finding his way to the familiar office of Kai he knocked on the door knowing he would be up and once he was given the permission to enter he opened the door.

He could tell Kai was surprised to see him, "Izu? What are you doing up so early this morning?" he questioned glancing to the clock then back to his greenette.

"I, um, I couldn't sleep well..." he muttered his answer as he gazed to the floor, "... does it ever go away?" He asked looking up to him through his lashes, showing his insecurities quite vividly.

Kai sat back in his chair to which Izuku promptly went over to him and slipped into his lap. The younger smiled when Kai's strong arms wrapped around him possessively, "Sometimes. You'll learn to grow numb to it eventually." the older replied as he brushed through Izuku's damp hair. Kai never really had that issue, he never felt guilt for what he does for the yakuza or himself, he could always justify his reasons.

Izuku closed his eyes as Kai gently massaged his scalp, it always felt good when Kacchan did that to him. However Izuku needed more reassurance then what Kai had provided, he needed his father. "Kacchan... may I visit with Eri and Otosan today?" he asked softly, "I haven't seen him since before he got really sick." he added. He hoped seeing Eri would help ease his mind from everything. Plus Otosan was always good with giving him advice so hopefully Kai would let him go.

"Hm, I suppose." he replied, "He has been asking to see you, I just need to make sure he's well enough for visitors. I don't want you to be contaminated if he is still ill." he answered finally, if it was going to make his most prized possession happy then it was worth it.

* * *

Kai had Izuku visit Eri first while he checked on Otosan before truly allowing Izuku to go visit. At first Izuku thought seeing her would help him to not think of what he had done. It didn't. If he had been honest it only made him think about it more. He was in a mental battle within himself for what he did for his 'family'. They deserved retribution for what that false hero had done to them and Izuku had done it. Yet, there was that quiet voice in the back of his mind screaming to be heard, telling him that this wasn't right. This was all he knew though, there was nothing else before this. Nothing he could remember anyways.

The young teen tried to act normal for Eri. He played games with her and listen to the many questions she'd ask, but his smile never truly reached his eyes. The memories of a screaming man would sound off at the drop of a heavy book or the like reminding him of the other day and trip him up. And looking at the sweet, sweet smile of the little girl before him made his heart become burdened with guilt. Making him wonder if he was worthy of such love. When she suggested to read a story that she presented he waited for her inside their makeshift yurt. Reading would definitely help him to clear his mind...

Eri gazed up at Izuku. He had been weirdly quiet since he got there this morning. He would still play with her and answer the many questions she might have like a saint, but she noticed how distant his eyes were. How certain things or sounds made him hesitate or jump slightly. Much like when she had been traumatized when the experiments first started. She remembered how Izuku would always hold her close afterwards and it always made her feel better.

So she did what she thought would be best. Walking over to her hero, who was sitting Indian style under the yurt. Studying the book that she chosen for him to read. She crawled into his lap, wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into him. She felt his tension when she did that, but she didn't pull away and neither did he. Instead he relaxed at her embrace and dropped the book to wrap her into a hug of his own. Wetness dropped on her head and she realized he was crying, she didn't ask questions she just stayed there hugging him close to her. Eri wasn't sure what had happened beyond her room, but she knew the one person to blame; Chisaki Kai.

When Hari came to the room he spoke nothing of the tears he saw Izuku wipe away on his sleeve. He acted oblivious to Eri clinging to Izuku as if she thought she was never going to see him ever again. Hari let their interaction linger longer than he should have because by then Eri was crying a fountain of tears begging him not to leave her alone. It broke what should be his nonexistent heart, the look of desperation, of need and fear to be left alone again. Knowing what was to come once Izuku was away. Kurono Hari was many things, but above all he was a villain loyal to his boss and no matter how his feelings might counteract the desires of Kai he would never hesitate to go through with the actions. Izuku was gone after his attempts to console her failed, he looked sad as he left the room glancing back to the crying girl not understanding the full reason why she was so scared. The young heir was escorted to the front of the estate to be driven to see the old boss, now Eri was left with Hari. Looking over to the poor creature that was only taken care of to make Izuku happy he gave a sigh when she trembled at his sight.

"Come along Eri... it's time for your treatment." he spoke and earned a small frightened whimper from her, "It will be less painful if you stop fighting back," he added and she frowned.

"Please don't make me do it anymore... o-or I won't be scared to tell Izuku that you are still hurting me!" she threatened as she crawled in a corner as much as she could wishing she could just disappear from this place with Izuku as quickly as possible.

Hari frowned at her words he hoped she wouldn't be so vocal, but she always seemed to gather more courage right after Izuku visits. Still this little outburst couldn't have happened at the worst moment. He watched her red eyes go wide as the source of all her fears steps into the doorway. Glancing to his side to look to Kai, who's gold eyes were cold and laced with disgust of the child before him.

"She's just scared, you can't blame her for that..." Hari tried to defuse his boss's anger.

Kai's glare cut to him and his defending words died out and his head lowered. The Yakuza boss turned back to the frightened child, "Tell Izuku? No that won't do anything, but hurt him. Do you really want to be the reason why? Aren't you grateful and happy of the attention he shows you and how often he comes to visit?" He questioned as the girl stared horrified at the monster before her, "It would be entirely your fault if something were to happen to him all because you want to be selfish." His words were cruel and sharp. The likelihood of him actually harming his treasure was little to none, but Eri didn't know that and it seemed to do the trick.

The little girl shot up to her feet tears still falling but she quickly wiped her them away on her constantly bandaged arms, "I'll... I'll be good... please don't take him away..."

"Hn, that's what I thought. Let's go. You've wasted enough time."

* * *

Chisaki Izuku was driven deep into the expansive land of his family's grand estate. He was quite familiar with the layout of his home land, the front homes holding majority of the staff and their families while the Main House, which he's living at currently, was the center of the village like estate. The large fortress like manor was the epitome of fortified protection and had entrances to an underground tunnel system that only the yakuza know to map out. Where Izuku was being taken was considered the Family Home; it's nestled far into the estate's land for both privacy and security purposes. The districts disappear and trees take their place. There built along a mountain side and surrounded by nature was a traditional mansion. The car stopped in the front, servants opened his door and led the young heir through the home. No small talk was exchanged, just silence as he mentally prepared himself for seeing his ill struck father. He dismissed the servant once he reached the room and opened the door.

"Otosan?" He spoke softly.

He heard a deep inhale from within the dimly lit room and a gentle voice that replied, "Ah, my son, come in, come in," he insisted and Izuku walked in to see the smiling face of the only person he knew to be his father and it gladdened his heart to see him.

The elder man was bedridden, an iv in one arm while medical screens showcased his vital signs on the other side. He wore a traditional cotton kimono and looked neat and clean despite falling ill a couple years back. The man was sitting up in the hospital grade bed they had for him. No expenses were too much in the care of their retired boss and Izuku made point to keep it that way. He wanted his father to be around for as long as he could. Izuku's eyes glanced over to the screens checking the numbers and information that was displayed before looking back to the old boss.

"You're looking much better than last time Otosan," Izuku spoke as he approached the bed.

The man gave a light chuckle as he took the young boy's gloved hand into his own, "That's because I knew you were coming, your company is the best medicine I could ask for."

The teen squeezed his father's hand and smiled behind his surgical mask. "Then I should come more often."

"I would like that," the elder replied with a smile then as his father's gaze lingered a little longer he gave a sigh, "Now, tell me everything my son. Your eyes are show that you are troubled, you can talk to me."

Izuku hesitated for a moment. His hand slipped from his father's grip and his gaze shifted to the floor. Of course he could tell, it wasn't hard for the older man to notice, he did raise him.

So he spoke of everything that happened yesterday. From watching Kai murder someone to his own work of torture and how he felt throughout the experience until he finally ended the man's life. "I couldn't stop myself... I just wanted to make him pay for what he did... now I can't stop hearing his screams." he did however leave out his dream he had that night of the woman.

The man listened to his concerns and kept quiet as he digested the information. "Death is a very common occurrence in our line of business. This ordeal you were put through yesterday was to prepare you for the journey ahead. You'll have to face many more hard decisions from this point forward and it will linger within your subconscious for many years." he stated calmly. "Sometimes it is easier to lay the guilt upon your alias."

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed at the last comment, "What does that mean?"

"When I was 'The Boss', the sins I committed was placed solely upon the shoulders of that enigma. I never allowed those sins to mingle with my personal life, core beliefs or to supersede the precious moments shared while watching you grow into the young man I see before me." he explained with a soft hearted smile. "So while Karasu may have blood on his hands, Izuku, you don't have to carry it with you. Let that mask carry the burden." the elder advised. Izuku gave a slow nod as his understanding of what he needed to do settled in.

A smile crossed his features, "Thank you Otosan, I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You forget, I am always proud of you, Son."

* * *

That night he had the same dream, it was vague just like before and left him once again puzzled as who this woman was that filled his dreams. He had no time to dwell on those thoughts unfortunately as he was back out in the city that day accompanying Kai and Kurono on different business trips. Some were black market and underground dealings and others were going to different establishments for the rent. Izuku knew that their group owned a lot of real estate all over Japan and even in America, but he wasn't aware of how many lives were unknowingly associated with yakuza. He also took notice that while visiting these establishments none of them wore their signature plague masks only their usual cloth masks. They kept the business as discreet as possible so they wouldn't gain unwanted attention. The young heir enjoyed this portion of the work the most, it was less messy.

While on the black market side of the business trips he quickly learned the different products that sell. Ranging from special artillery to all kinds of drugs of the highest quality and a substance that only they carried; Trigger. Izuku realized this particular product was of high demand and extremely expensive and they would only sell it to brokers. One in particular was named Giran, this man dealt in all sorts of criminal activities, from marketing rare products and equipment, selling information and recruitment for villain organizations. As much as Kai disliked the idea of leaving Kurono and Izuku to deal with this man, he had another task to do that required his singular presence. Izuku reassured that he would be fine, he had Kurono to protect him after all and he also reminded him that he had the Hero Killer on speed dial in case anything were to happen.

When the meeting took place Izuku handled the product while Chronostasis dealt with Giran. The young heir didn't mind since he didn't necessarily care for the guy, something about the broker made Izuku feel on edge and he looked way too dirty for him to feel comfortable around like that ex club owner from the other day.

"So, a client of mine is interested in meeting your Boss." Giran spoke as he check over the product, his dark eyes glancing over to Izuku more often than either of them liked.

"A client? What exactly is the intention?" Chronostasis questioned.

"Partnership. His name is Shigaraki Tomaru."

"League of Villains? Not interested."

"Now hold on. Shigaraki may be the leader, but it's his Sensei that actually wants to meet with Overhaul. Refusing his invitation is like refusing Overhaul, not a good idea." Giran pressed.

Chronostasis said nothing for a long moment. Giran wasn't really sure if he was looking at him, through him or just staring off in the distance because of the damn masks they wore, but the silence made the broker very nervous. He knew he needed to tread carefully with this particular Yakuza group. There were very few left in the world and the Shie Hassaikai survived this long because they're that powerful. Physically, mentally and financially. So he would do almost anything to keep their business and his life.

"He also wishes to extend his gratitude for the information that helped them to actually infiltrate U.A. The detail behind the analysis reports that you created are impressive even to my standards." Giran added hoping the praise may help persuade him better.

"Did you hear that Karasu? They find your work impressive." Chronostasis commented almost sarcastically.

Giran turned his attention back to the kid that hadn't said a word edgewise the entire time they were there. This kid was the source of the information? He wasn't lying when he said the work was impressive, it was better than any analyst he could ever scrounge up, but for it to come from a kid, he was floored. "Karasu huh?" Giran gave a wide grin, "'Crow' or perhaps more specifically 'Raven'. It would seem to be a fitting name for such an intelligent kid. Who knew your Boss started them off so young."

Those green eyes narrowed slightly. Giran could swear that they had a cold glow to them, but he dismisses it as illusions of the dark crow-like mask. However, instead of Karasu answering him it was Chronostasis who stepped between them to bring the conversation back to him.

"Let us finish our business here. We still have other destinations." He stated coldly. "I will discuss your client's invitation to the Boss."

The man gave a nod, there was definitely something to learn about this kid. He could tell the boy was coveted by how instinctively protective the right hand man of Overhaul seemed to be. The kid was obviously learning the tricks of the trade, shadowing and observing, it made the sleazy man want to know exactly who this Karasu kid is. Giran reaches into his pocket and pulled out a card offering it to Chrono, "He'll be eagerly awaiting your response."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Kai growled out, "It was one thing to sell them product and information, but to think of partnering with such filth?" He grimaced at the very thought.

As the conversation carried on, Izuku tapped the eraser end of a pencil to his chin as he recalled the information he gathered during the trips in town. Mumbling under his breath as he worked, which was of no surprise to any of the Expendables who were also within the office for this meeting. The habit became a second nature their 'Little Boss' whom they had grown quite attached to whether it was noticed by Kai and Izuku or not. Continuing to scribble down things as he absentmindedly listened to the discussion of what had transpired he was forming his own opinion on the matter as he multitasked. So in short they all felt the same way that the Boss did. That the League of Villains were not to be trusted.

"Maybe we could exploit the opportunity?" Izuku's voice chirped quietly from his seat. All eyes honed in on him, but he was focused on writing things down in his notebook to notice. "We don't exactly have intel about the members and what better way to learn then to make them think we're cooperating with them?" He finally looked up from his work to Kai and blushed when he saw him and everyone one else staring at him, "What?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kurono agreed with the logic, pulling the awkward attention away from Izuku. "This 'partnership' could be the best way to gather all the information we need to bring their organization down."

"It can work both ways though." Shin stated. The older man shifted his glasses, "They could be doing the same thing, finding our weak spot and dismantling us one by one."

Kai let out a huff of annoyance, "The only one that will be dismantling anything will be me, I will not let anything threaten the Shie Hassaikai or the goals that we have. Kurono, call this Sensei of Shigaraki, if he wants to meet with us he will do it by our terms." He stated. Kuro gave a bow and went to do his task. "The rest of you I want searching for any information about who exactly 'Sensei' is, I want to know who we will be dealing with beforehand."

"Yes, Boss." The group stated and everyone took their leave.

* * *

Izuku continued dreaming of the same woman for the next couple days, it was only small bits here and there and when he felt he was about to figure it all out it would all fall into a void and he would wake up to nothing but emptiness. Throughout the days he began fitting into his role quite well, he would now stand or sit right beside Kai during business meetings and mergers. His place becoming more and more confirmed as the 'Young Boss', the mysterious 'Karasu' of the Shie Hassaikai. He was a force to be reckoned with, his name was running through the streets like a ghost in the night since his first appearance not even a week ago.

Kai had even gifted him with his own handgun; the item was specially made, black and detailed with gold and jade. He had only needed to use it once, but hadn't had the need to actually fire it; the threat of it alone seemed to do the trick. Izuku found he felt less and less guilty of hurting others since he knew all of them were bad people and they needed to cleanse the world of filth like that, just like Kai said. To which Kai was extremely satisfied to see.

He and Chronostasis were finishing up a loose end when he heard his phone alert him to a message. Stepping out of the warehouse he glanced around him before fishing his phone out to read.

HKS - _/I need some information/_  
Izuku pondered on the vague message before replying _/Target?/_  
HKS - _/Bring a few records, I'll see if you have him in your selection/_  
Was he testing him, Izuku smiled at the challenge_ /Meet me at location 23 in an hour/_  
HKS - _/see you there/_  
"Chronostasis." Karasu called out as he heard a solid punch and someone spilling their guts out.  
"Yes Karasu?"  
"Cut it short, I have business to attend to in less than an hour." he ordered as he pocketed his phone and walked toward the car not even flinching as he heard the gunshots go off.

In the car he was lost in his mental records, muttering under his breath as he did. Kurono knew better then to knock Izuku's concentration so he kept quiet as he drove them back to the estate. Taking them only a few minutes to arrive and Izuku immediately left for his personal file room with no delay.

It didn't take long for Izuku to return with a few of his analyst reports in hand and right on time at the location that he had specified. As he stepped out so did Stain appearing from the rooftops above them. The Hero Killer locked his sights on Chronostasis before looking to the green haired teen.

"I brought you a few reports, as you've requested." Karasu flashed him the files. The Hero Killer jumped from the roof and landing solidly to the ground before them. Though Chronostasis was ready to strike Karasu seemed calm as he rose a gloved hand to signal his companion to relax and took a step forward handing Stain the unopened files.

The Hero Killer didn't open them, merely read the names on each one until he came across the third one and grinned, "Looks like I was right about you kid," he stated handing the other files back to Karasu.

"Ingenium? He's not what you would call a 'fake hero', but I doubt you'd go after Pro Hero that isn't corrupt in one form or another." the young heir questioned curious as to why Stain felt Ingenium was not worthy of being a Pro Hero.

"He's become blinded by fame and vanity that he's forgotten what it is to be a hero. I don't plan on killing him, just making him an example. So Karasu, what's the price for this?" Stain replied rather openly.

Karasu gave a nod to his answer with understanding then gave his payment request, "You're vigilance. We are to meet with the leader of the League of Villains tomorrow and I want to take all necessary precautions in case things take a turn for the worst. So, I will need a powerful player that they won't be expecting to keep watch and protect me from the shadows if needed."

Stain frowned and narrowed his eyes, "League of Villains? Bunch of rabid street dogs, you're right to be cautious with them. They attempted to recruit me not too long ago, but unlike how I have judged you, I find their leader, Shigaraki, to be unworthy. Brash, unpredictable, childish at best and without a cause to follow, but that is what makes him dangerous." he cautioned.

"I figured as much. Takes a childish idiot to botch a mission that was practically handed to them." Izuku rolled his eyes at the thought of all that hard work figuring out how to successfully infiltrate U.A. for them to fail because of underestimating the enemy.

"Contact me with the location and I'll make sure my end of the deal is met."

* * *

The meeting day came. They decided that bringing majority of the Yakuza wouldn't be a good idea Kai chose a select few to go with him and Izuku. Kurono was the obvious choice as was Shin and Rappa suggested he go, just for extra protection for Izuku and Kai agreed. Izuku kept in contact with Stain and was relieved to see that the Hero Killer kept his word when he replied that he was in a easily accessible area and all Izuku needed to do was give him the signal of distress. Slipping his phone back into his pocket as Shin pulled the car to the front of the location, which was a large casino called 'Golden Gates'.

It was rather lavish looking on the outside and filled with people that were richly dressed. They were escorted through the casino, Izuku gazed around at the equally lavish interior. The main gambling floor was expansive and had three floor levels; there were card tables, roulette tables, and rows upon rows of machines that lit up enticingly for the patrons that were attracted to the sights and sounds like moths to a flame. They entered a glass walled elevator that looked out to the casino before being carried up into the hotel portion of the building, the bell rang when they reached the top floor, it looked like a grand meeting hall to the young heir. This area too was grandly decorated, gold fixtures, mahogany and oak furnishings, the walls were windows that looked out to the city below.

"This casino is one of the many establishments that our syndicate owns, we use this as a meeting point for a lot of our, exotic, dealings." Kai stated to Izuku who listened intently, he understood that 'exotic' meant a whole lot of things when it came to their organization. "I don't trust this group, so be cautious." he added

"I know, I did help with the research." Izuku replied as he adjusted his crow mask slightly and gave a stretch.

If he was honest, he was somewhat excited to meet these villains. Izuku had already known that his analysis reports had been sold to the League because Kai made sure he was aware of what his work was worth. Kai was so proud when it made front page news, knowing how much his information of the school and key teachers had helped in the success of the villain's infiltration. Even though the League of Villains took all the glory, it benefited their own organization as they would start working closer together. The League would become the center of attention leaving the Yakuza to continue working their influence from the shadows, it was the perfect cover. Plus, he'd be able to see new amazing quirks that he'll be able to analyze and record for his pleasure.

They gathered around the large rectangular table. Kai sat at the head, Kurono sat to his right, Izuku to his left with Shin standing off to the side of them while Rappa stood behind Izuku's spot. Once they settled a dark purple mist appeared near the elevator and instantly recognized the quirk as the Warping Quirk user from the U.A. incident.

Stepping out of the portal was a tall, lanky young man with light blue almost white hair, dressed in all black, and a hand that covered his face. The next to appear was a man that was made of the same purple mist as the apparent portal. Instantly began to analyse them, though the one with the hand over his face wasn't as easy to analyse just from looking so he needed to be cautious just as Kai advised. The two side stepped and from the portal came a man that radiated power. He towered the first two and could even be taller than Rappa, he wore a suit and had a black mask of sorts that covered his entire face.

"Overhaul." he greeted as if they were old friends, "I was surprised that you agreed to meet with my associates and I on such short notice." the man spoke.

Overhaul's gold eyes gazed upon the man for a moment before cutting to the two that accompanied him when they approached the table to sit on the other side, "You're organization made a bold debut. Attacking U.A. would obviously gain anyone's attention, but I'll assume that was the point. All for One."

The man sat at the other end of the table, the mist man to his left and the other to his right. "I see you are aware of who I am, that's good."

"I tend to make sure I know who I deal with. The heroes and reporters seem to believe that he's the mastermind behind the League of Villains." Overhaul's gaze went to the young man with the hand over his face, "But I had my doubts."

Apparently the other didn't like what Overhaul said, gripping his hands into fists and letting out an audible growl of frustration. All for One, however, held his hand up catching his attention and keeping him from saying anything. "Shigaraki Tomaru is my apprentice. I am merely helping to set the stage for him to take over once I feel he is ready. The attack upon U.A. was as you described, his debut." All for One stated calmly.

Izuku silently watched the interaction, gauging each individual carefully. His green eyes studied the stoicness of the mist man who seemed to be watching Shigaraki's every move, he noticed the subtle signs of aggravation that Shigaraki displayed and even more interesting to the young Yakuza member was watching him disintegrate scraps of paper underneath the table in order to keep himself calm. _'I remember reading something about him from the U.A. attacks.'_ he thought,_ 'He's an emitter class, disintegration if I recall, looks like he needs to have full hand contact to activate it...'_ A shiver ran down his spine as he observed Shigaraki. His emerald eyes focused on All for One, though the man's full head mask didn't show his eyes the greenette could feel his sight upon him.

The dark man chuckled, "Forgive me young man, I was just admiring your observant nature," Izuku kept silent and it seemed like it just amuse All for One, "What is your name?" He asked and the young heir glanced to Overhaul.

"Karasu." Overhaul answered for him. "He is here to observe for now." Obviously not wanting the attention upon his treasure.

All for One ignored the obvious warning though and gave a hum in response, "Hm, so this is the infamous Karasu that Giran had spoken about, I can see the fascination. It is too bad that you were born without a quirk, it would make things infinitely easier for you if you had."

"I don't need a quirk." Karasu replied almost automatically, _'How did he know I'm quirkless?'_ warning bells went off in his mind. He knew Overhaul didn't want him to speak, but he felt that he needed to defend himself at that instant, "I'm better without one."

It must have taken All for One by surprise to hear that he wasn't pining for a quirk because he was silent for a moment, "Fascinating indeed."

"Tch, being quirkless is the same as being useless kid." Shigaraki finally spoke up, his red eyes glaring into the greenette between the fingers of the severed hand.

Karasu's eyes narrowed and glared without fear right back to Shigaraki, his emerald eyes shone like poison, "Well, this 'Useless Quirkless' was the only reason why your infiltration into U.A. was an actual success, your failure was underestimating your opponent. An ameture mistake at best."

"Who the hell are you calling an ameture?" Shigaraki growled out as he stood up and slammed his fists onto the tabletop.

At that slight show of aggression Rappa was towering over their 'Young Boss' ready to defend the teen from the danger, Chronostasis and Shin both had a gun pointed right at Shigaraki's head. Karasu rose an eyebrow at him with a knowing smirk and his finger just over his distress signal for Stain, "You should really learn to control that temper of yours, might end up getting you in trouble sooner rather than later."

"Shigaraki." All for One warned his apprentice in a very disappointed tone when the teen wouldn't back down and seethed with anger toward the greenette.

"I don't like them Sensei. I'd rather just kill them and find others to join our organization." he complained ready to disintegrate the table and lunge at Karasu for insulting him so boldly.

"Partnership." Overhaul corrected with warning in his words. "Even at that I am doubting my want to even agree, I know exactly what you will get out of gaining our alliance, but what, pretell, do I get out of this arrangement?"

"Sit down Shigaraki. Now." he scolded his apprentice and finally the teen seemed to realize his mistake and sunk back into the chair glaring spitefully at Karasu still. With his apprentice back in line he focused on answering Overhaul's concerns, "What you will gain with our alliance is a larger expansion for your business. All I ask for is a measly 15% of profit made from within my territory quarterly. The profits to go toward the league of course. You'll also have access to willing test subjects for some of those experimentation projects you've been working on." All for One stated.

Karasu hid his confusion well behind his poker face, 'Experimentation projects?' he wondered. Something about this little detail made him feel uneasy, Kacchan had assured him that he had stopped a long time ago. He could tell that Overhaul wasn't expecting to hear that last remark either, he would bounce his foot when he got aggravated or was on edge. The young heir decided to talk about it after the meeting. Karasu realized he hadn't paid close attention to the rest of the conversation because now everyone was rising from their seats, so he followed suit.

All for One reached out and shook Overhaul's gloved hand, "I look forward to our new partnership."

Overhaul nodded in agreement and readjusted his gloves, "As do I."

Standing next to Overhaul he gave a respectful bow to All for One, glancing over to the Shigaraki who was still just glaring at him which amused Karasu to no end. He was unimpressed by All for One's apprentice, but he supposed there was still room for growth. His thoughts were once again interrupted when he felt that similar presence again and looked up to find the giant of a man standing before him.

His hand out and waiting for him to shake, "You are truly impressive young Karasu, I hope you and Shigaraki create a strong kinship soon." he stated.

Karasu stared at the hand for a moment before glancing from Shigaraki then to his Sensei as he grasped the man's hand with a smile, "Thank you sir, I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"Shut up you little shit. I hate you." Shigaraki grumbled his distaste.

The young heir just chuckled at the comment, "Eventually," feeling his phone receive a message he glanced down to the screen.

HKS - _/You're more dangerous than anyone gives you credit for Karasu./_

* * *

**The Old Boss is going to be a big character later in the future.**

**I hope you enjoyed all the different interactions in this chapter!**

**let me know what you think.**

**till next time ^.^**


End file.
